Le petit chaperon rouge
by MPZT
Summary: Vous ne verrez plus jamais le livre de la jungle de la même façon... Les belles histoires de notre enfance revues et corrigeés par nos tis namis préférés! cette fic n'est pas enregistrée devant public! ? ! ? [j'vais finir par continuer]
1. Le petit chaperon rouge

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Le petit chaperon rouge

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : ben la j'pense que vous l'savez… les persos blablablablabla…

Genre : Humoristique… en tout cas c'est supposé…

Résumé : Comme punition, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Malefoy et Lavande doivent monter un spectacle… Qu'est-ce qu'ils choisissent?

Note : J'ai écris ça pendant une journée de congé parce que mon école elle avait pu de chauffage fac ils nous avaient tout retourné chez nous pi l'idée je l'avais eut la veille pendant ma platitude de cours de math plat à mort fac c sa c un peu (beaucoup ?) fou pi j'me laisse aller fac c sa bonne lecture! Je sais que c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographe mais là tant pis.

**LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE**

**McGonnagal :** Je suis très déçue de vous… Je vous croyais plus matures… J'en ai bien discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore et nous avons convenu d'une punition : Noël approche et vous aurez à monter une pièce de théâtre pour divertir les élèves lors de la fête. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais soyez près dans trois semaines.

**Hermione (de retour dans la tour des Gryffondors) :** C'est vrai qu'on aurait peut-être pas du aller voir Hagrid pendant la nuit.

**Ron :** Tout ça c'est la faute de Malefoy! S'il ne nous avait pas dénoncé!

**Hermione :** J'en ai parlé au professeur McGonnagal et il devra participer lui aussi : il n'a pas le droit de se promener dans le château la nuit non plus.

**Harry :** C'est bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire? Je n'ai jamais fait de théâtre!

**Ron** : Moi non plus!

**Hermione** : Moi j'en ai déjà fait.

**Ron** : Et dans quoi tu avais joué?

**Hermione (qui rougit)** : euhhh… je ne m'en souviens plus!

**Harry** : Peu importe… On pourrait faire… Casse-Noisette?

**Hermione** : Tu es fou? C'est pour les enfants!

**Ron** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, toi?

**Hermione** : Je sais pas!

**Harry** : Bon on décidera jamais comme ça alors on va tous marquer sur un morceau de papier une pièce de théâtre et on va piger!

**Harry (après avoir pigé)** : Euhhh… Le… le…

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce qui est écrit?

**Harry** : J'arrive pas à lire!

Hermione arrache le papier à Harry.

**Hermione**: Le petit chaperon rouge. Qui est-ce qui a marqué ça?

**Ron (tout rouge)** : euhh… ben je savais pas quoi marquer!

**Harry** : Ben on a qu'à jouer cette pièce-là!

**Hermione** : Tu sais ce que c'est le petit chaperon rouge?

**Harry** : Non mais c'est pas grave.

**Hermione (désespérée)** : Il nous faut plus que trois personnes pour jouer dans cette pièce-là!

**Ron** : ben on a juste à trouver quelqu'un!

**Hermione** : Qui est-ce qui est assez taré pour jouer dans le petit chaperon rouge?

**Harry** : ben nous trois!

**Ron** : ben c'est vrai!

**Hermione** : Nous autre on est obligé!

**Harry** : Ben on a qu'à obliger les autres!

**Hermione** : Mais on peut pas faire ça!

**Ron** : Ben pourquoi pas?

**Hermione** : Parce que c'est mal.

**Harry** : Ben ça on s'en fou!

**Ron**: J'vais oblige Ginny.

**Hermione** : Va lui demander, oblige-la pas!

**Ron** : Pourquoi?

**Hermione** : Parce que c'est mal!

**Harry** : Hermione, j'pense que t'as oublié ton livre d'arithmancie à la bibliothèque!

**Hermione** : Quoi?

**Harry** : Quelqu'un pourrait te le voler!

Hermione part en courrant.

**Harry** : Bon débarras. Maintenant on va obliger Ginny.

**Ginny** : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

**Ron** : T'obliger à jouer dans le chaperon rouge.

**Ginny** : C'est le quoi le chaperon rouge?

**Harry** : On sait pas mais ça c'est pas grave c'est juste un détail.

**Ginny** : C'est une pièce de théâtre?

**Hermione (qui est revenue en courrant)** : oui, mais on ne t'y force pas d'y participer Ginny.

**Ron** : Bien sûr qu'on t'y force, hein, Harry?

**Harry** : Bien sûr!

**Hermione** : Mais il ne faut pas faire ça!

**Ron** : Pourquoi?

**Hermione** : Parce que c'est mal!

**Harry** : bon maintenant on est cinq. Moi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Malefoy.

**Hermione** : on se nomme toujours en dernier.

**Harry** :ah bon?

**Hermione**: espèce d'impoli! On casse.

**Harry** : On sort même pas ensemble.

**Hermione** : oups…

**Hermione :**Harry, veux-tu sortir avec moi?

**Harry** : oui!

**Hermione**: Maintenant on peut casser. On casse.

**Harry** : T'es pas gentille.

**Hermione** : je sais.

**Ron** : Il faut pas faire ça!

**Hermione** : Pourquoi?

**Harry et Ron** : Parce que c'est mal!

**Ginny** : Ého! Vous m'avez oublié?

**Ron** : C'est à peu près ça.

**Ginny** : Vous m'aimez pas?

**Ron** : C'est à peu près ça.

**Hermione** : Ça c'est pas gentil!

**Ron** : C'est à peu près ça.

**Hermione** : Change de disque.

**Ron** :C'est quoi un disque?

**Hermione** : Laisse faire.

**Harry** : Hermione,  quels sont les personnages dans le petit chaperon rouge?

**Hermione** : Il y a le chaperon rouge, sa maman, le loup, la grand-maman, et le chasseur.

**Harry** : il nous faut une autre fille pour la maman.

**Hermione** : Ron, va demander à Lavande.

**Harry** : Pourquoi à Lavande?

**Hermione** : Parce qu'ils sortent ensemble.

**Harry** : Comment avez-vous osé?

**Ron** : Comme ça.

Il embrasse Lavande qui se trouvait par hasard à côté de lui.

**Ron** : Lavande, veux-tu jouer dans le petit chaperon rouge?

**Lavande** : C'est quoi?

**Hermione** : Une pièce de théâtre

**Lavande** : Est-ce une histoire d'amour?

**Ron** : Je sais pas.

**Hermione** : non

**Lavande** : Est-ce qu'il y a une princesse?

**Hermione** : Non.

**Lavande** : Je joue pas s'il n'y a pas de princesse.

**Harry** : Bon ben on a pas le choix on va ajouter une princesse.

**Hermione** : Mais tu peux pas faire ça!

**Ron** : Pourquoi pas?

**Hermione** : Parce que c'est mal.

**Harry** : Ben ça c'est pas notre problème.

**Lavande** : d'accord, je vais jouer la princesse.

**Ginny** : Moi, qui je joue? 

**Ron** : le petit chaperon rouge. Et moi je serai le chasseur.

**Hermione** : Harry, tu vas devoir suivre des cours intensifs d'animagus parce que tu va être le loup.

**Harry** : d'accord. Toi tu va être la grand-mère.

**Hermione** : Beurk…

**Ron** : Bon, il reste plus que Malefoy et… bon, ben too bad pour lui il va devoir jouer la mère.

**Malefoy (qui est rentré dans la salle commune des Gryffondor par on ne sait quel moyen) :** Jamais de la vie.

**Ron** : ben debord on va devoir te tuer avant le spectacle…

**Hermione** : Idiot.

**Ron** : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

**Hermione** : parce que tu es idiot.

**Ron** : Ah ben si c'est comme ça je joue pas dans la pièce.

**Harry** : t'as pas le choix.

**Ron** : oui. Je vais m'enfuir dans la forêt interdite et je ne reviendrai plus jamais.

**Ginny** : Si tu fais ça je le dis à maman.

**Ron** : stuleuse

**Ginny** : merci.

Ron va bouder dans un coin. Hermione essaye d'aller le consoller mais elle s'enfarge et tombe par terre. Elle se casse un bras. Ginny et Malefoy tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lavande va bouder avec Ron. Harry sèche. Ainsi, Ron boude pendant 3 semaines. Hermione est dans le plâtre pendant 3 semaines. Ginny et Malefoy ne font que s'embrasser pendant 3 semaines. Lavande boude aussi pendant trois semaines. Harry sèche pendant 3 semaines. Le jour du spectacle arrive. Bien qu'il y ait le décor, …

**Hermione** : On ne s'est pas préparé!

**Ron** : T'avais qu'à pas être méchante.

**Harry** : C'est pas le moment. Bon ça commence. Improvisez.

Hermione prend le micro magique.

**Hermione** : Bonjour à tous! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à notre spectacle des fêtes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous jouer le petit chaperon rouge.

Personne n'applaudit.

**Scène 1**

**Hermione** : Il était une fois un petit chaperon rouge.

Ginny arrive avec sa cape rouge.

**Hermione** : Sa maman…

Malefoy, habillé en femme, arrive aussi. Tout le monde applaudit.

**Hermione** : La maman du petit chaperon rouge lui donna une mission :

**Malefoy** : Ma petite fille, il faudrait… que tu ailles… **(en chuchotant) **que tu ailles quoi, Granger?

**Hermione (en chuchotant)** : porter ces vivres à ta mère-grand.

**Malefoy :** Ah oui… Je veux que tu ailles porter ces vivres à ta grand-mère.

**Hermione (en chuchotant) :** prend une voix aiguë!

**Ginny :** Quels vivres?

**Malefoy **: Euh Euh… Ceux-ci ma chérie.

**Ginny :** Drag… euh je veux dire maman, ne ferais-tu pas la bise avant que je parte?

Malefoy s'approche de Ginny et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

**Hermione :** Bande de cons!

Elle donne un coup de pied à Malefoy.

Ginny se dirige vers la porte.

**Malefoy :** Et prend garde au grand méchant loup! 

Scène 2 

**Ginny :** Lalalalalalalalala. Oh, que vois-je, un raccourci par la forêt. Que dois-je faire?

**Lavande **: Bonjour ma petite chaperonne rouge. Que fais-tu dans les bois à cette heure-ci?

**Ginny** : Je vais porter ces vivres à ma mère-grand. Qui êtes-vous?

**Lavande** : Je suis la princesse clochette. (Hermione se tape la tête) Ne prend pas ce raccourci, où le loup te mangera!

Lavande part.

**Ginny** : Que dois-je faire? Non, je vais prendre le raccourci!

Ginny entre dans le bois.

**Ginny** : Lalalalalalalalalalalalala

Harry (dégisé en loup) arrive devans elle.

**Harry** : Bonjour ma petite chaperonne rouge. Que fais-tu ici dans le bois?

**Ginny** : Je vais porter ces vivres à ma mère-grand.

**Harry** : Puis-je les voir?

**Ginny** : Mais bien sûr Monsieur le loup.

(Hermione se tappe encore la tête)

Ginny lui tant son sac.

**Harry** : Oh, mais que vois-je! de la bierre au beurre et des choco-grenouilles! Comme tu es gentille d'aller porter tout cela à ta mère-grand! Bon, j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance mais il faut que je m'en aille.

Scène 3 

Harry se rend jusqu'à la maison de la mère-grand, Hermione.

TOC TOC TOC

**Hermione** : Qui est-ce?

**Harry** : Le petit chaperon rouge.

**Hermione** : Tire la chevillette et la bobinette!

**Harry** : Quoi?

**Hermione** : Tire la chevillette et la bobinette, merde!

**Harry** : Quoi?

**Hermione** : Vas-tu finir par ouvrir la porte?

**Harry** : Ah… ok.

Harry ouvre la porte.

**Hermione** : Oh… un loup! S'il te plaît, ne me mange pas! Prends tous mes vivres, mais laisse moi la vie sauve!

**Harry** : Je ne vais tout de même pas tuer ma petite amie, tu es folle? Tiens, la vielle, va dans l'armoire!

**Hermione** : mais on a cassé!

**Harry** : J'm'en tape.

Harry enfermer Hermione dans l'armoire.

**Hermione (hors d'elle)** : Pauvre con! Tu devais me manger!

**Lavande (qui vient d'apparaître)** : N'écoutez pas tout cela les enfants, ce n'est pas beau.

**Harry :** Toi, la fée, va rejoindre la vieille. 

**Lavande **: Je suis une princesse!

Harry enferme Lavande dans l'armoire avec Hermione.

**Harry :** Eh, la vieille, je veux tes vêtements!

**Hermione **: Mais je vais me retrouver nue avec… la fée!

**Harry :** Qu'est ce que tu veux, les loups ils sont méchants. Donne-moi tes vêtements.

Hermione donne ses vêtements à Harry et il les met. Il se couche dans le lit de la grand-mère et attend.

Scène 4 

Ginny arrive dans un champ de fleurs.

**Ginny : **Quelles belles fleurs, je vais en cueillir pour ma mère-grand!

Ginny s'apprête à cueillir des fleurs.

Ron, le chasseur, arrive.

**Ron :** Ne prends pas ces fleurs-là, elles sont vénéneuses.

**Ginny :** Ah bon? Comment savez-vous ça?

**Ron :** T'as pas étudié pour ton examen de botanique? Euh je veux dire que je l'ai lu dans un livre. Tiens prend plutôt ces fleurs-là.

**Ginny :** Merci monsieur!

**Ron :** Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry? euh je veux dire un loup?

**Ginny :** Oui, et il est parti par là.

**Ron :** Merci.

Scène 5 

Ginny arrive à la maison de la mère-grand.

TOC TOC TOC

**Harry :** Qui est là?

**Ginny :** le petit chaperon rouge!

**Harry :** Tire la bibonette et ouvre la chevriette.

**Ginny :** Quoi?

**Harry :** Entre!

Ginny entre.

**Ginny:** Oh, mere-grand, comme vous avez de… les épaules larges!

**Harry :** c'est pour mieux… c'est comme ça, mon enfant!

**Ginny :** Et comme vous avez une grande cicatrice!

**Harry :** C'est pour mieux être célèbre, mon enfant!

**Ginny :** Et… comme vous avez des dents normales!

Harry : C'est pour mieux boire la bière au beurre et manger les choco-grenouilles, mon enfant.

Harry se lève, pousse Ginny dans l'armoire et prend ses vivres. Ginny se met à crier. 

**Hermione :** J'avais pas pensé à ça!

Ron, alerter par les cris, entre dans la maisonnette.

**Ron :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Oh, un loup! Qu'as-tu fais?

**Harry :** J'ai volé les vivres du chaperon rouge.

**Ron :** Tu m'en donne un peu?

**Harry :** Volontiers!

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvre.

**Hermione :** Pauvre cons! C'est pas ça l'histoire!

**Ron :** Ah oui c'est vrai! Je devais pas embrasser une belle jeune fille pour la réveillé?

**Hermione :** C'est dans blanche-neige!

**Ron** : Ah oui c'est vrai! Je vais tuer le loup parce qu'il a mangé du monde.

**Harry** : Mais non, j'ai mangé personne! J'ai juste bu de la bière au beurre!

Alors que tout le monde s'engueule, Malefoy, la mère du chaperon rouge, arrive armé d'un fusil.

**Malefoy** : Plus un geste! Tout le monde les mains sur la tête! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

**Lavande** : Ben la décide-toi! On bouge plus ou on met nos mains sur notre tête?

**Malefoy** : Euh ben les deux… Faîtes pas semblant de pas comprendre! Je vous embarque au poste de police!

**Harry** : J'appelle la SPCA.

**Ginny** : C'est quoi?

**Harry** : **S**ociété des **P**otter pas **C**oupables mais **A**rrêtés.

**Hermione** : C'est quoi ce délire?

**Malefoy** : Un hold-up.

**Hermione**: Ah bon…

**McGonnagal**: ça suffit. Arrêtez.

McGonnagal entre sur la scène.

**McGonnagal** : et c'est ainsi que tout se termina le petit chaperon rouge retourna chez elle avec sa maman, et tout est bien qui finit bien.

McGonnagal se retourna alors vers le groupe avec son air fâché et…

Bon voilà, c'est fini! Ah que j'ai eu du plaisir! Je félicite tous ceux qui se sont rendus jusqu'au bout, je sais même pas si moi je l'aurais fait…

 S.V.P, reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir!

Merci

Byebye

M!C

MPZT


	2. Blanche Neige

Auteur : MPZT

Mail : mpzt@hotmail.com

Titre : Le petit chaperon rouge

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : ben la j'pense que vous l'savez… les persos blablablablabla…

Genre : Humoristique… en tout cas c'est supposé…

Résumé : Comme punition, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Malefoy et Lavande doivent monter un deuxième spectacle… Qu'est-ce qu'ils choisissent?

Note : J'ai écris ça pendant une journée de congé parce que mon école elle avait pu de chauffage fac ils nous avaient tout retourné chez nous pi l'idée je l'avais eut la veille pendant ma platitude de cours de math plat à mort fac c sa c un peu (beaucoup ?) fou pi j'me laisse aller fac c sa bonne lecture! Je sais que c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographe mais là tant pis. 

Bon, là j'avais décidé de faire un chapitre unique, sauf qu'en une journée j'ai eu 3 reviews positif (ben débile c tu positif? Pace que c sa sa disais…) pi je suis foul fier pi sa vous regarde si vous dites que c rien fac c sa je vais ajouter une autre histoire débile… je sais que le début yé plat mais sparce que j'ai hate à la pièce.

Blanche-Neige (mon dieu que jva avoir du fun! ;) )

Hermione : Cette fois-ci, on va être près, d'accord?

Ron : Oui boss.

Harry : C'est pas Hermione la boss.

Hermione : arrêtez vos conneries moi je suis tanné de faire du théâtre. Harrry : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, cette fois-ci?

Ron : Blanche-Neige!

Hermione: Quoi?

Ron: Ben oui, c'est toi qui m'a dit que dans Blanche-Neige ya le prince charmant 

Hermione : D'accord, on fait Blanche-Neige.

Harry : Ça va être quoi comme délire cette fois-ci?

Hermione : Y'aura pas de délire.

Ron : Pourquoi ?

Hermione : Parce que c'est mal.

Ron : Ben on pourrait peut-être mélangé deux histoires?

Hermione : Sûrement pas.

Harry : Pourquoi?

Hermione : Parce que c'est mal.

Harry : Non, non, Hermione, penses-y un peu… Oui c'est décidé, on mélange deux histoires!

Hermione : Sûrement pas.

Ron : Ben la va sûrement paster ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que ça va être, la deuxième histoire?

Harry : On va demander à Ginny. Elle va peut-être savoir.

Ron : Ginny, voudrais-tu avoir l'obligation d'être obligé de nous trouver une deuxième histoire?

Ginny : Non c'est pas une bonne idée de mélanger deux histoires.

Ron : Peut-être…

Hermione : Arrêtez ça! Non, on ne fais pas deux histoires.

Harry : C'est pas toi la boss, Hermione.

Hermione : On casse.

Harry : Encore?

Hermione : Oui.

Harry : Ben c'est une bonne chose qu'on est pas repris.

Hermione: Ben là… Oh et puis zut!

Ron : Bon, dressons la liste des personnages.

Harry : Il va falloir quelqu'un pour chaque personnage!

Hermione : non, pour de vrai?

Harry : ça va faire beaucoup de monde!

Ron : C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave.

Un peu plus tard

Hermione : Bon, on a dressé la liste de tout le monde qui va participer et leur rôle.

Blanche-Neige : Hermione Granger

La belle-mère : Ginny Weasley

Le chasseur : Draco Malefoy

Nain 1 : Seamus Finnigan

Nain 2 : Dean Thomas

Nain 3 : Fred Weasley

Nain 4 : George Weasley

Nain 5 : Neville Londubat.

Nain 6 : Gregory Goyle

Nain 7 : Vincent Crabbe

Prince Charmant : Ronald Weasley

La fée (parce que Lavande a joue po sinon) : Lavande Brown.

Le loup (parce que Harry voulait po jouer un nain) : Harry Potter.

Hermione : Bon, voilà qui est fait.

Ron : Haha Harry! Nananananère! Moi je vais embrasser Hermione!

Hermione : Compte-toi chanceux parce que ça va être la seule fois.

Ron : Mais c'est ça que je fais!

Harry : Bon, on la pratique-tu, la pièce?

Hermione : D'accord.

Harry : Bon alors qu'es qui se passe dans la pièce?

Hermione explique.

Hermione : Bon on va commencer à pratiquer demain.

McGonnagal (qui vient d'arriver) : Bon, je veux que vous présentiez tout de suite! Vous avez eu assez de temps pour pratiquer je crois!

Hermione : Mais ça ne fait que trois jours!

McGonnagal : Ah bon… Présentez quand même, c'est trop tard, je l'ai annoncé.

Ron : Ah la conne.

McGonnagal : Pardon?

Ron :… euh… Ah la comment on va faire?

McGonnagal : C'est mieux.

Tout le monde va à la grande salle.

Hermione : Bon là on va improviser.

Harry : Pour changer.

Ron : C'est quand que j'embrasse Hermione?

Harry : J'crois qu'c'est à la fin.

Scène 1

Hermione (avec le micro) : Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui nous allons vous présentez notre deuxième punition : Blanche neige

Hermione : Il était une fois une … (en chuchotant) merde je peux pas faire la naratrice je joue tout de suite!

Ron : Ok j'vais l'faire

Ron : Alors il était une fois une jeune princesse qui s'appelait Blanche-Neige. 

Hermione arrive sur scène.

Ron : Elle avait une belle-mère.

Hermione (en chuchotant) : tu dois dire qu'elle était très belle.

Ron (en chuchotant) : ben je l'ai dit, « belle » -mère.

Hermione : Pauve con.

Ron: Sa belle belle-mère voulait être belle.

Hermione se tape la tête.

Ginny: Miroir, Miroir, dis-moi, qui est la plus belle?

Le miroir : Sûrement pas toi!

Ginny: J'vais t'en faire, moi!

Le miroir : Ok! Tu veux t'battre?

Le miroir vole en éclats.

Ginny : Oups… Reparo!

Le miroir est réparé.

Ginny: Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est plus belle que moi.

Le miroir : Il existe une jeune fille dans le royaume, qui, je crois, est plus belle que toi.

Ginny : Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

Le miroir : Blanche-Neige…

Ron : Alors la méchante belle-mère donna une mission à un chasseur.

Draco : Que voulez, ma reine?

Ginny: Emmène Blanche-Neige dans la forêt et lançe-lui un avada kedavra.

Draco : Pourquoi?

Ginny: Parce que je veux être la plus belle.

Draco : Mon dieu il va falloir que j'en tue du monde avant que tu sois la plus belle!

Ginny: Va te faire voir pi après tue là. 

Draco : Ok

Scène 2

Draco: Bonjour, ma princesse, voulez-vous venir chasser avec moi?

Hermione : D'accord Monsieur le chasseur.

Draco : En même temps, vous pourrez me monter comment parce que j'écoutais pas pendant le cours sur les moldus…

Hermione (qui se serait tapé la tête si elle avait pas joué) : Mais bien sûr monsieur le chasseur

Draco : Oh! Voilà un loup! Tuons-le!

Hermione : non!

Draco : pourquoi?

Hermione : parce que c'est très mal. Le pauvre petit loup!

Draco : ben la Voldemort il peu rien lui faire alors tu pense-tu que blanche neige elle va pouvoir?

Hermione : bon ok on le tue. 

Draco : bon comment on fait? Je vise pi je pèse sur ça?

Hermione : oui.

Draco vise pi il tire.

Le fusil : Pow!!!

Lavande (en fée) : Aïe!!!

Draco : Ah Shit! J'ai raté le loue pi j'ai pogné la fée.

Lavande : c'est très mal de tuer les gentils n'animaux durant la saison de l'accouplement!

Draco : ben la chui à serpentard ou non?

Lavande : c'est pas bien parareil!

Hermione ( qui se tape la tête pi qui chuchote) : merde c'est pas dans la pièce!

Lavande : mais c'est pas bien de tirer sur les gentils n'animaux.

Hermione attrape le fusil pi assomme la fée.

Malefoy : Bon, Blanche-neige, la reine m'avait donné l'ordre de te tuer mais tu es trop… (il murmure un Ouach) … belle alors je ne te tuerais pas je vais tuer un chevreuil et je vais ramener son cœur à la reine. Sauve-toi.

Hermione : D'accord. Et tout est bien qui finit bien. Cette fois-ci.

Ron : mais je t'ai pas encore embrassé!

Hermione : je parle de la scène!

Elle assome Ron avec le fusil.

Scène 3

Ginny : mais ce n'est pas un cœur humain! Noble chasseur, vous m'avez menti!

Malefoy : Ah merde! Elle m'a pogné!

Ginny: Personne n'échappe à la grande … (en chuchotant) Hermione, comment elle s'appelle la belle-mère?

Hermione : ben euh… c'est à dire que euh… ben je sais pas…

Ginny : Personne n'échappe à la grande belle-mère de Blanche-Neige !!!

Malefoy (avec une face comme ça -_-) : Oooohhhh j'ai ppppeeeeeuuuurrrrr!!!

Ginny : où est-elle?

Malefoy : euhhh…

Ginny : tu sais où?

Malefoy : euhhh oui…

Ginny : où?

Malefoy : euhh… je crois que… ben je suppose quelque part sur la planète terre…

Ron( qui vient de se réveiller) : ben non elle est juste là Hermione!

Hermione assome Ron.

Ginny: Où est-elle?!

Malefoy : elle s'est sauvée dans la forêt.

Ginny : comment elle s'est sauvée?

Malefoy : ben tsé en transplanant! Elle était ben trop fatiguée pour marcher!

Ginny : Dehors!

Malefoy sort.

Ginny: miroir, miroir, dis-moi où est Blanche-Neige.

Le miroir : à condition que tu me brises pas.

Ginny attrape la fusil à Hermione pi le brandit.

Le miroir : ok, ok, elle est chez les sept nains.

Ginny : merci

Elle casse le miroir avec le fusil.

Scène 4

Hermione : Oh, mais que voilà! Une jolie maisonnette, son jardin potager, l'allée étroite et nette, le tout petit verger, au bord de la fenêtre, le rouge cerisier, qu'attaque aux yeux du maître, le moineau familier, la charmille ou l'on goûte, un bienfaisant sommeil, sans que l'on y redoute, la pluie ou le soleil (une poésie que je devais apprendre ya queqchose genre quatre ans à l'école)

Hermione avance vers la porte.

Lavande : ne rentre pas là ! C'est une violation de domicile! Tu pourrais être arrêté!

Hermione : Ah merde va-t-en!

Lavande : non non (elle se tourne vers le public) les enfants, il ne faut jamais écouter les princesses qui veulent entrer dans les maisons des n…

Hermione assome la fée avec une branche, entre dans la maison, et se couche dans un lit.

Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Neville, Crabbe et Goyle arrivent en chantant, marchant sur leurs genoux (imaginez le spectacle) et ils montent dans leur chambre.

-Mais que vois-je! s'exclame George. Une princesse endormie! Et jolie en plus!

Tous les 'nains' accourent mais Neville plante, et tombe sur Dean, qui tombe sur Fred, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous par terre.

Hermione se redresse.

Hermione : Hum?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Dean : que fais-tu ici?

Hermione leur raconte l'histoire.

Seamus : tu va pouvoir vivre ici, mais en échange, tu nous feras un repas.

Hermione : parfait.

Scène 5

Ginny déguisée en vieille dame arrive à la maison des sept nains.

Ginny : voudriez-vous m'acheter une petite chose?

Hermione : non! Il ne faut pas! 

Ginny : mais si, mais si! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre vieille dame!

Hermione sort dehors.

Harry arrive.

Harry : ne la croit pas, c'est ta belle-mère qui veut te tuer!

Hermione en chuchotant : ya pas de loup dans l'histoire! Va-t-en!

Harry : mais jte jure, elle veut te tuer!

Hermione ramasse un morceau de bois et assome le loup.

Hermione : oh, mais je vois une beau lacet multicolore! 

Ginny : ouh ça?

Hermione : merde! Fais semblant!

Ginny : ah ok. Oh, oui regarde, comme il est beau!

Hermione fait un accio et donne le lacet à Ginny, qui le redonne à Hermione, qui le redonne à Ginny.

Hermione : Pouvez-vous me l'attacher autour du cou s'il vous plaît?

Ginny prend le lacet et le sert autour d'Hermione en l'étranglant.

Hermione : G…Ginny… Arrête… Je… J'étouffe…

Ginny continu à serrer.

Harry se réveille, prend le bout de bois et assome Ginny.

Harry prend Ginny pi il se sauve avec elle. Les sept nains arrivent, Hermione raconte ce qui c'est passé.

Scène 6

Ginny, fâchée, est dans une chambre secrète dans le château.

Ginny : il faut absolument que je tue Blanche-Neige!

Lavande : ce n'est pas bien tuer! Il ne faut pas faire ça! C'est mal!

Ginny : là là la fée j'en ai marre.

Ginny prend le miroir et assome Lavande.

Ginny : je vais confectionner une pomme dont une moitié est empoisonée, et l'autre correcte.

Ginny se déguise en ville dame et se rend chez les sept nains avec son poison fin prêt.

Ginny : bonjour, ma belle et jeune fille. Voudriez-vous partager avec moi cette pomme?

Hermione : non. Hier je suis presque morte! Je ne veut pas mourir aujourd'hui!

Ginny : aurais-tu peur d'une vieille dame malade voulant partager une jolie pomme?

Lavande (qui est encore revenue) : Blanche-Neige, ne prend pas cette pomme, si la vieille est malade, tu va attraper le virus!

Hermione se tape la tête, pi après elle tape la tête de la fée.

Hermione : d'accord, je vais en prendre un morceau.

Ginny coupe la pomme en deux et en donne un morceau à Hermione. Les deux filles s'apprêtent à croquer dedans.

Harry : Non! Ginny! Tu t'es trompé de morceau! Trop tard.

Ginny croque dans la pomme et tombe par terre, empoisonnée.

Hermione : merde!

Lavande se réveille.

Lavande : oh, quelle belle pomme, je crois que je vais la goûter! 

Lavande goûte et tombe empoisonnée elle aussi.

Harry (qui a oublié le public) : bon Hermione, maintenant qu'on est plus que juste tout les deux, je voudrais te demander, ça te dirais qu'on reprenne, parce que…

Hermione attrape le bâton.

Hermione : merde, Harry, on est dans une pièce de théâtre!

Harry regarde la foule et vire au rouge. Hermione l'assome.

Ron arrive.

Ron : bon, Hermione, je vais t'embrasser.

Hermione : non, moi ça va, C'est Ginny, Lavande pi Harry qui sont KO.

Ron : ah merde!!!

Les sept nains arrivent.

Dean :Oh, mais un pauvre vielle dame malade, un loup et une fée ont été tués! Ce n'est tout de même pas vous, princesse?

Seamus : Oui oui, je sui sûr que c'est elle, tuons-là!!!

Hermione : Merde, bande de fous! Retournez donc à L'I.G.A !!!

Tout le monde s'arrête.

Hermione : Institut des Gorilles Acharnés.

Tout le monde : Ah, ok…

Tout le monde se remettent à courir vers Hermione.

Malefoy arrive et embrasse Hermione. Ginny se réveille.

Malefoy : ah oui, ginny, on casse.

Malefoy prend Hermione sur son dos et part à course. Mais McGonnagal se met devant eux et…

PLEASE REVIEW !!!!


	3. Cendrillon

Coucou! Me revoilà!!! Et oui une jolie suite !!! vous êtes content? 

Mechi beaucoup beaucoup aux revieweurs et euses !!!!

(je prend une grande inspiration pi j'y vais…)

Luna Black, Dragonia Lucilius, fleur, nic, petite puce, cool, odisse, watery136, lavande, myamora malefoy, blue angel, sandi, mariecool, qq1quiadorelafic, Valria Granger, les skotchés, Elava, emmy, miluna, andadrielle, MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(dsl si je vous ai oublié ou si j'ai fait une fote dans votre nom….)

Bon, je vous préviens, j'avais pas trop d'idée pour ce chapitre, alors je suis allé vraiment dans le débile profond à partir de après la liste de qui joue qui. J'espere que ça vous plaira !!! ^_^

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE

Chapitre 3 : Cendrillon

McGonagall : C'est votre dernière chance! Si vous ne faîtes pas une pièce de théâtre qui a de l'allure, je vous renvoie de Gryffondor!

Ron : Bon on aura qu'à aller à Serdaigle.

McGonagall : On ne répond pas à un professeur.

Hermione : quelle pièce allons nous jouer?

McGonagall : Cendrillon! C'est moi qui décide. Celle-là, vous de devriez pas réussir à la rater!

Le téléphone (on va dire qu'y en a un) : DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tout le monde : …

Le téléphone : DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

McGonagall : vous répondez pas?

Ron : ben c'est la ligne des profs et vous avez dit " on ne répond pas… "

McGonagall(échappe un soupir): Bon je m'en vais. Au revoir!!!

Hermione : Bon, on va jouer Cendrillon!

Harry : Superbe!

Ron : C'est quoi? Y'a tu un gars qui embrasse une fille?

Hermione : à la fin.

Ron : chui le gars.

Harry : non c'est moi!

Ron : Tu veux t'battre?

Harry : ouais!

Ron : demain soir à 2 heures!

Harry : farpait!

Hermione : on dit parfait! Et 2 heures c'est pas le soir!

Harry : ah ben tiens dont! Zut!

Ron: on le fait maintenant alors le fight!

Harry : ok!

Hermione : moi je vais être arbitre!

Harry : parfait!

Un ring de lutte apparaît au milieu de la pièce.

Harry et Ron monte dessus.

Harry : Je vais gagner!

Ron : Dans tes rêves!

Hermione : Ding Ding Ding! Ready! Set! FIGHT!!!

Ron et Harry font deux doubles flips arrières, un roulé avant, une roue sur le côté, un flip par en avant, et se retrouvent face à face au milieu.

Harry et Ron : Roche, Papier, Ciseau!

Ron sort une roche et Harry une roche aussi.

Harry : Ah zut! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Hermione : C'est mon beau Draco à moi qui va être le prince! 

Harry : Yêurk!!!

Ron : Bon d'abord qui on est?

Hermione : deux Nobody!

Harry: Parfait!

Lavande: moi je vais jouer la princesse.

Hermione : non c'est moi parce que je sors avec Malefoy!!! Toi, Lavande, tu joues la fée.

Lavande : elle est belle?

Hermione : petite et grassouillette.

Lavande : je ne la joue pas!

Hermione : Alors tu joueras la belle-mère.

Lavande : Elle est belle?

Hermione : grande, pâle, maigre et méchante…

Lavande : Tout compte fait, je vais prendre la petite grosse…

Hermione : Bien! Ginny, tu va jouer la belle-mère.

Ginny : Ah non! Pas encore !?

Ron: et nous?

Hermione : ben il reste plus que les deux sœurs.

Harry : Ah non! C'est pas vrai ?!?

Hermione : oui oui oui!!!

Fred et George arrivent.

Fred : moi je veux jouer le père de cendrillon!

George : moi aussi!

Hermion : elle avait seulement un père…

Fred : ben moi je vais jouer le principal, et George il va faire ma doublure.

Lavande : maraine et fée

Hermione: cendrillon  
Harry : fille 1

Ron : fille 2

Draco : prince

Ginny : belle-mère

Fred : père

George: doublure du père

Hermione : on va commencer à pratiquer tout de suite!

Harry¬_¬ : c'est bien, Ron, t'auras pas à te déguiser avec la robe de soirée que t'as...

Ron è_é : Ça c'est très vilain Harry! Toi tu... tu es rien qu'un piment bleu caroté jaune!

Harry : ah ouais?

Ron: ouais espèce de Millicent Parkinson!

Harry O_O : Tu as osé!

Voldemort (!?!) : Alors je me suis trompé d'endroit je venais tuer un Harry Potter...

Lavande : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé!!!!!!!! Ne me tuez pas, par pitié, je suis une pauvre petite fée!!!

Ron -_- : Non, Hermione elle a dit qu'elle est très grosse la fée...

Drago : Toi t'insulte pas ma copine!

Hermione :'( : Mais je croyais... 

Harry : C'est pas grave, Hermione, je suis toujours là...

Voldemort : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!! LÀ LÀ VOUS ÊTES SUPOSÉ ÈTRE MORTS DE PEUR!!!!

Tout le monde : Ah bon...

Voldemort :... euh... bou ?

Lavande : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le reste du monde: ...

Ron : Vraiment, ça fait dur les mages noirs de nos jours...

Voldemort : ... V.. vous ... vous trouvez que je suis lait?

Harry *donne une claque dans le dos à Voldemort* : Désolé mon vieux mais...

Voldemort *parle a lui même* : je devrais peut-être envisager la chirurgie plastique... à moins que ça fasse trop mal... Mais peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup... mais qui voudra me le faire? ... Je pourrais peut-être passer une annonce dans le journal...

~~~ Ce qui se passe dans la tête de Voldemort~~~

" Oh, maman, je peux lire les petites annonces? "

" Mais bien sûr mon chéri! "

Le tit gars prend le journal et lis :

Sorcière Hebdo : Petites annonces

Posté par Ron Weasley :

" J'ai perdu mon hiboux! Il ressemblait à une chouette, avec des plumes colorés et un bec qu'il pouvait ouvrir. S'il-vous plaît, si quelqu'un voix un hiboux correspondant à ces caractéristiques, pourraient-ils me contacté? Je n'ai malheureusement pas la facture, donc aucune preuve d'achat, mais c'est parce que c'est un criminel qui me l'a donné, alors vous pouvez comprendre... Si vous voulez me contacter, mon adresse n'est pas dans le butin. Merci d'avance!"

Posté par Lord Voldemort :

" Je me sens bien seul ces temps-ci... J'aimerais avoir une compagne... La dernière que j' en ai eue une, elle est morte de peur lorsque j'ai enlevé mon masque après la fête d'Halloween l'année dernière... Alors si quelqu'un est disposé à sortir avec moi demains soir à 6h, parce qu'à 9h c'est l'heure du dodo, et bien il faudrait d'abord que vous preniez rendez-vous pour moi pour une chirurgie plastique... je vous attend très nombreuse!!! Ciao © xo Lord Voldemort "

~~~ Fin de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Voldemort~~~

Voldemort *se parle toujours à lui-même* : Finalement, je vais laisser tomber le journal... *relève la tête et voit que tout le monde est entrain de s'engueuler et Hermione et Lavande pleurent* ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!!! C'EST MOI QUI DOIT VOUS FAIRE PLEURER !!!! JE SUIS LA CRUAUTÉ INCARNÉE!!!!!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!

Lavande : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! *pointe du doigt Malefoy* C'EST LUI LA CRUAUTÉ INCARNÉE !!!! IL A DIT QU'IL PRÉFÉRERAIT ENCORE SORITIR AVEC RON WEASLEY QU'AVEC MOI !!!!!!! Et voyez-vous, Ron et moi on a cassé parce qu'il m'avais échappé par terre quand j'étais dans ses bras, alors à ce moment là moi je suis allé avec Harry, mais il sortait en cachette avec ma meilleure amie, Parvati, vous voyez, alors là nous avons eu une dispute, et on a choisi de lâcher Harry toute les deux parce que l'amitié c'est la plus belle chose au monde, vous voyez, alors Ginny, qui sortait avec Drago, et bien ils....

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

Lavande : ... et à ce moment-là, voyez-vous, j'ai dis à Lucius Malefoy " On casse pour de bon! Je préfère votre fils! " et là, je suis aller sortir avec Drago, qui lui trompait Hermione, et à ce moment là, il m'a dit que... que... QU'IL PRÉRÉRAIT ENCORE SORTIR AVEC RON WEASLEY QU'AVEC MOI!!!!!! Et voyez-vous, Ron et moi on sortait ensemble mais on a cassé parce qu....

Voldemort : ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEZ! Oh scusez moi ma langue de serpent est partie toute seule... ou en étais-je ?...

Hermione : Vous vouliez tous nous tuer je crois...

Voldemort : Ah oui c'est vrai... J'EN AI ASSEZ AVEC VOS HISTOIRE D'ADOLESCENT!!!!!!!

Lavande : Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être sorti avec un de vos mangemort?

Voldemort : Mais nooooooooooooooooooooooon.... Pas du tooooouuuuuuuut !!! Revenons à nos moutons....

Ron : où ça j'vois pas d'montous!

Voldemort : ASSEZ !!!! JE SUIS LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES!!!!! JE FAIS RÈGNER LA PEUR DANS LE MONDE ENTIER!!!!!! ON OSE À PEINE PRONONCER MON NOM!! I AM THE MASTER OF UNIVERS !!!!!!!!

Harry: et?

Voldemort: ET JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER!!!!!!

Lavande : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Hermione : Ça fait! Mr Voldemort, je comprend votre frustration de ne pouvoir tuer quiconque, mais voyez-vous, on a besoin de pratiquer parce qu'on présente une pièce de théâtre tout à l'heure!!!! Alors il va faloir être gentil!!!

Ginny : Si t'es pas gentil, tu vas dans le coin.

Voldemort *se sent fier* : je suis méchant

Ginny : Dans le coin!

Voldemort : mais...

Ginny : ne me le fais pas répéter!

Voldemort : m...

Ginny : DANS LE COIN!!!!!! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE!!!!!!!!!!

Voldemort va se mettre à genoux dans le coin.

Ginny : bon mage noir!!!!!! Bon revenons à nos moutons.

Ron : OÙ ÇA DES MOUTONS????? ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE MOUTON J'EN VOIS PAS!!!!!!!

McGonagall : Bon, il est l'heure de présenter! Oh mon dieu! Voldemort est dans Poudlard!!!!!

Ginny : c'est correct, je l'ai envoyé dans le coin.

Mcgonagall : ah fiou!!!!!!!

Ron: non non madame c'est APITCHOU d'habitude qu'on dit....

McGonagall : ¬_¬ Bon maintenant vous présentez!

Scène 1

Harry *narrateur* : il était une fois deux braves hommes qui vivaient dans un pays lointain. Ils avaient une belle maison et une fille très moche. Ils lui donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient parce qu'ils avaient peur que sinon elle se fâche et qu'elle les tue à coup de casserolle.

Hermione *prend une grande inspiration* : C'est pas ça le texte!!!!!!! *pogne le micros à Harry* Il était une fois un brave homme ...

George : et sa doublure !!!

Hermione ¬_¬ : ... qui vivait dans un pays lointain. Il avait une belle maison et une fille ravissante. Il lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait. *chuchote* C'est quoi ton but?

Harry : ben t'avais juste à être gentille avec moi.

Drago *narrateur* : Alors pour lui faire plaisir, il épousa une veuve qui avait deux filles. 

Fred et Ginny se retrouvent face-à-face.

George vient devant eux.

George : BlaBlaBlaBla... Y aurait-il dans la salle quelqu'un qui s'oppose à ce mariage?

Ron : Moi! C'est ma soeur et mon frère!

Hermione lève une casserole et Ron se tait.

George: Je vous déclare maintenant, par les voix du mariage, mari et femme! *ak un tit sourire* Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ginny : on est tu vraiment obliger de le faire?

George ^_^ : OUI! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Fred ¬_¬ : t'es suposé jouer le prètre...

Ginny et Fred s'embrasse pendant environ 1 centième de seconde

Harry *clapclapclapclap (il aplaudit)*: lance le bouquet ! lance le bouquet!

Ginny : Orchideus! 

Un bouquet apparait au bout de la baguette et elle le lance derrière elle.

Harry : C'est moi qui va l'avoir!

Harry pogne un sprint pour attraper le bouquet.

BAM!!!!!!!!

Le bouquet tombe sur Hermione et l'assome.

Fred : Oh mon dieu! Tu as tué ma fille !!! On divorce!!!

Hermione se relève.

Ron : C'est Jésus!!!!!!!

BAM

Hermione assomme Ron avec la casserole.

Scène 2

Drago*narrateur* : Mais hélas, le brave homme mourut peu après.

George : C'est pour ça qu'il avait une doublure!

Hermione l'assomme.

Drago*narrateur* : Tout changea pour la fillette. Sa belle-mère n'aimait que ses deux filles, Anastasia et Javotte, égoîstes, laides et méchantes.

Hermione : OH!!! Je suis si triste qu mon père soit mort! Ma belle-mère ne m'aime pas! Et en plus, Anastasia et Javotte me maltraitent! 

Harry : Mais non, c'est elle avec sa casserolle qui...

Ron : Javotte... tu parles d'un nom... anyway, chui la pour te maltraiter.

Hermione*naratrice* : un jour le roi dit à son majordome : " il est grand temps que le Prince mon fils se marie, nous allons organiser un bal aujourd'hui même. "

Hermione : Zut! On a oublié le majordome! Y aurait-il dans la salle quelqu'un qui voudrait le jouer s'il vous plait?

Une seule main se lève. Celle de... TRELAWNEY

Trelawney : MOI! MOI! MOI! Je veux jouer! Avec ma belle silouhette, je serai peut-être prise dans un film, il suffit que j'aie un peu de publicitée.

Hermione ¬_¬ : Bon c'est d'accord.

Trelawney : YESSER!!!!!!!!!!

Elle court et viens rejoindre les autres sur la scène. Elle pogne le micro à Hermione.

Trelawney ^_^: Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'appelle Sibille Trelawney, mais ça fait pas vraiment Rock Star, alors appelez-moi Trelawitch! C'est beaucoup mieux, non? Bon, avant de continuer la pièce de théâtre, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un petit poême écrit par moi et interprété par moi aussi. Alors ça vient comme suit :

La pluie est très très mouillée

Alors la maman crie à Bébé

Il faut très vite rentrer

Et que la pluie est très très mouillée

Le soleil est très très chaud

Parce qu'il fait très beau

Et moi je suis trop trop trop

Bonne et vous dites Bravo.

Tout le monde : ¬_¬ ...

Trelawney : Bon, à la grande déception de tout mes fans, on va continuer la pièce de théâtre.

Hermione*naratrice* : euh alors, un jour le roi dit à son majordome : " il est grand temps que le Prince mon fils se marie, nous allons organiser un bal aujourd'hui même. "

Hermione : euh... hi hi hi ^_^... désolée mais on a pas de roi non plus ^_^

Dumbledore : Moi je veux le faire ! Moi je veux le faire!

Il arrive sur la scène.

Dumbledore : Bon, moi je ne vais pas vous faire de poême.

Tout le monde : fiou!!!!!!!!!

Dumbledore : non. Je vais vous raconter une histoire !!! ^_^

Tout le monde : ¬_¬

Dumbledore : Il était une fois....une petite Loulou qui adorait faire du camping mais ses parents ne voulaient pas. Alors elle décida de trouver quelquechose ... Elle alla donc trouver ses amies.  
Il y avait une amie qui avait une belle tente roulotte et là tout le monde embarqua dedans et les parents de son amie les emmenèrent au camping. Tout le monde était embarqué et le père conduisait et les parents étaient là pour s'occuper de Loulou. Elle n'avait pas peur et elle n'était pas gênée. Finalement, Loulou était bien contente d'aller au camping pas avec ses parents parce qu'elle a pu y aller avec ses amies. Loulou était très heureuse !

Tout le monde : -_-

Dumbledore : Merci, merci!!!

Trelawney : Ton histoire était très belle, tu sais!

Dumbledore : Mais ton poême aussi!

Hermione*naratrice* : euh alors, un jour le roi dit à son majordome : " il est grand temps que le Prince mon fils se marie, nous allons organiser un bal aujourd'hui même. "

Dumbledore : Il est grand temps que le Prince mon fils se marie, nous allons organiser un bal aujourd'hui même!

Trelawney : Oh que ça va être intéressant! Vous me permettez d'y aller avec vous?

Dumbledore : mais bien sûr!

Trelawney : cepandant, j'ai une prédiction à faire : si l'on se fit au calendrier lunaire, cela tombe le jour ou la lune est pleine au 1/6.

Dumbledore : et?

Trlelawney : il va faloir de l'éclairage supplémentaire, la lune n'éclairera pas assez !

Dumbledore : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Scène 3

Hermoione * se tape la tête* *narratrice* : Ce soir-là, alors que la cruelle marâtre et ses filles s'apprêtaient à partir pour le bal, Cendrillon, meurtrie et désespérée, s'enfuit dans la cour et se mit à pleurer.  
Harry *ak une voix aigue* : oh comme je suis, belle, tu ne trouve pas?

Ron : mais moins que moi, Anastasia, avec ma belle robe de soirée!

Harry : mais... notre beau-père et sa doublure devaient t'en acheter une autre avec l'argent que je leur avais donné!

Ron : ah oui? Comme tu est gentille!

Harry : toi de même!

Hermione :'( : snif.... sniff...

Drago * narrateur*: Soudain, Cendrillon entendit une voix.

Lavande : Coucou! C'est moi la fée clochette!

Hermione : qui?

Lavande : ta marraine la fée!

Hermione : Ah oui, la grassouillette!

Lavande : si tu redis ça mon nouveau chum Voldemort va venir te tuer.

Hermione : ¬_¬

Lavande : je vais utiliser la magie et je vais te permettre d'aller au bal.

Hermione : Oh merci!!!!!!!!

Lavande: Euhh... professeur mcgonagall, jme souviens plus comment on transforme les citrouuuuillles....

McGonagall *se tape la tête * : c'est le sort " ikiponkou "

Lavande : Merci!!!!!!!

Drago* narrateur* : Et d'un coup de baguette, elle transforma une citrouille en un élégant carrosse, des souris en fiers chevaux, un chien en cocher et les petites grenouilles en valets de pieds.

Hermione : Snif! Je suis si triste d'être si mal vêtu!

Ron : ben tu t'habille tout le temps de même….

Drago* narrateur* : Un autre coup de baguette magique, et apparurent de magnifiques pantoufles de verre. Puis la fée changea la vieille robe de Cendrillon en une somptueuse robe de bal.

Lavande : Mais fait attention, ma petite, il faut que tu sois de retour à 9 heure!

Hermione : Mais c'est supposé être minuit!

Lavande : Ouais, mais 9 heure c'est l'heure du dodo à mon Voldie, et il veut que je lui donne un lift.

Hermione ¬_¬ :…

Drago* narrateur* : Et le carrosse partit vers le château du prince.

Scène 4

Harry* narrateur* : Lorsque Cendrillon arriva au château, le bal commença

Trelawney *tient la main de Dumbledore et court vers la piste de dance* : viens! On va dancer!

Ils se mettent à tourner en rond pi trelawney pile cé pied de Dumbledore.

Drago : Bonjour mademoiselle. M'accorderiez-vous cette dance?

Hermione : Mais bien sûr!

Alors qu'ils commencent à dancer, Voldemort arrive.

Voldemort : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER!!!!!

Lavande : Ouais! Parce que vous avez pas été gentil avec moi !

*tout le monde continu à dancer*

Voldemort *lève sa baguette* : Avada…

Harry : Il faut faire quelque chose!

Ron : Oui! Alohomora!

Harry : ¬_¬ Ron, Alohomora c'est pour ouvrir les portes…

Ron : Ah bon? me semblait aussi que petrificus totalus ça marchait pas…

Trelawney : J'ai la bizarre d'impression que Harry va mourir… Bizarre, n'est-ce pas?

Dumbledore : J'approuve, ma chère.

Hermione : Oh! Voldemort! Vite! Il faut faire quelque chose!

Ron : on y lance dé patate!

Harry : ¬_¬

Ron : ben oui, ça fait mal des patate!

Harry : moi j'opterais pour des pommes…

Ron : les poires c'est mieux…

Lavande : Vos gueules! Mon nouveau chum va vous tuer! Toi en premier, Ron Weasley!

Ron : mais… 

J'irai te chercher au plus profond des abîmes   
Je te porterai plus haut que les plus hautes cimes   
J'irai plonger au coeur des gigantesques océans   
J'irai gravir les plus dangereux volcans   
  
Juste pour que tu m'aimes   
  
Je parcourrai la terre entière d'un pôle à un autre   
J'en ferai le tour par l'équateur comme un apôtre   
J'irai dire au monde entier que ma vie c'est toi   
Je t'aimerai par delà la raison et la loi   
  
Juste pour que tu m'aimes   
  
Je t'offrirai les plus précieux des trésors   
Je m'abandonnerai, âme, coeur et corps   
J'irai décrocher les plus brillantes étoiles   
Je me hisserai au mât des plus hautes voiles   
  
Juste pour que tu m'aimes   
  
J'irai parler au soleil pour qu'il brille chaque jour   
J'irai demander à la lune d'éclairer ton parcours   
J'irai prier les dieux de nous accorder l'éternité   
J'irai par monts et par vaux braver les pires dangers   
  
Juste pour que tu m'aimes   
  
Je deviendrai la terre pour être sous tes pas   
Je deviendrai l'eau pour étancher ta soif   
Je deviendrai l'air pour que tu me respires   
Je deviendrai le feu pour brûler dans ton cœur   
  
Juste pour que tu m'aimes 

Lavande : Oh Ron! C'est si beau!

Trelawney : Mmm… mouais, il est pas pire, le jeune… Moins bien que moi quand même…

Dumbledore : Je parie qu'il l'a volé dans tes affaires…

Trelawney : Bien sûr! Qui veux-tu qui l'est écrit d'autre?

Dumbledore : Tu voudrais sortir avec moi après la pièce? 

Trelawney : Ah oui, bonne idée!

Lavande : Et, le vieux pas beau! On casse! Moi je retourne avec mon gentiiiiiiiiiiil Ron! *prend un air fâché* mais t'as pas intérêt à m'échapper par terre è_é

Ron : ^_^

Voldemort : Kedavr….

Harry : Ron, avec ton poème, on a oublier le mage noir! Vite! Il faut faire quelque chose!

Ron : euhhh……… ben …. Stupefix…

*ça marche po*

Harry : petrificus totalus!

*ça marche po*

Ginny : La la Voldemort moi j'en ai marre! Tu pourrais pas arêter de nous déranger sans arrêt? Non mais ça se fait pas! Tu vas aller dans le coin!

Voldemort : m…

Ginny : DANS LE COIN!!!!!!!

Voldemort va dans le coin.

Scène 5

Lavande* narratrice* : Tout d'un coup, Cendrillon entendit l'horloge qui sonnait 9 heures.

Hermione : Je suis désolée, mon prince, mais il faut que je m'en aille!

Drago : Pourquoi?

Hermione : Parce que ma marraine doit donner un lift à un grand mage noir!

Drago : Ah, je comprend…

Lavande* narratrice* : sans s'apercevoir qu'elle perdait une de ses pantoufles, Cendrillon avait bondi dans son carosse, qui la ramena chez elle en toute hâte. Le dernier coup de neuf heures venait à peine de sonner que tout redevint comme avant.  
Hermione : à neuf heures il n'y a pas 12 coups d'horloge… ¬_¬

Scène 6

Hermione : Tout a disparut sauf mes pantoufles de verre! Mais il y en a une que j'ai perdu au château!

*au chateau*

Trelawney : mon roi, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! Une pantoufle de verre!

Dumbledore : Oh! Comme c'est joli!

Drago : Je pense qu'elle appartient à la femme avec qui j'ai danser toute la soirée! On va la faire rechercher dans tout le royaume!

Trelawney : Non, je pense pas… Je la trouve vraiment belle, je crois que je vais la garder pour moi…

Dumbledore : Effectivement, elle est très belle, mais tes gros pieds ne rentreront pas dedans.

Trelawney : Tu insinue que mes pieds sont trop gros pour toi? Tu me rejette à cause de mes pieds?!?

Dumbledore : Mais non ma chérie je…

Trelawney : INGRAT ! MONSTRE! COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA À MOI? JE…

Ginny : Trelawney, ta yeule.

Drago *qui est rendu à la maison de Cendrillon pour faire essayer la pantoufle à toutes les filles du royaumes* : Je veux que vous essayer cette pantoufle! 

Harry : c'est la mienne, c'est sûr!

Ron : Mais non! Je vais l'essayer!

Drago : Non! Vous n'essayez pas! Vous la feriez exploser!

Ron : Tu veux dire que tu ne me marierais pas?

Harry : moi non plus?

Drago : euhh… non.

Hermione arrive et met la pantoufle.

Drago : Oh! Ma princesse!

Hermione : Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants

Drago : _ ben la quand même pas…

Hermione : et ils vécurent heureux pendant très longtemps!

Harry : jusqu'au jour ou Anastasia et Javotte prirent en otage la princesse parce qu'elles étaient jalouse et elles tuèrent le prince et elles devinrent les MASTER OF UNIVERS!

McGonagall : FIN!!!!!!!

La la je descends vraiment bas, hein?……

… 

pas pire! Presque 4000 mots… je suis fier… ptetre ke je devrais po…

Euhmmm pour l'histoire, je vous rassure, cé pas moi ki la inventé… mais le 1er poeme oui!!!!! ^_^

Pas le deuxième par contre….

Ah oui pi si vous voulez savoir la suite des aventures de dumbledore et trelawney, allez voir Mariecool's Stories!!!!!!

Bon ben @+

MPZT


	4. Les trois petits cochons

Allo!

Bon, je vais pas faire mon paresseux comme j'ai quasiment pris l'habitude de faire et je vais répondre personnellement aux reviews… 

Flo : merci beaucoup!!! Tu t'es ENFIN décidé à venir voir ma fic… j'ai bien fait d'insister? Pi au moins, toit tu laisses un review, pas comme un certain… nicky… fac merci… mais … j'ai fait tant de fautes d'orthographe que ça ?… ) :

Laika : merci, je suis content que tu aimes… pour les histoires, merci pour les idées… les trois petits cochons j'en avais commencé une mais j'ai décidé de pas la mettre… mais ça va venir, c'est sûr… mais j'avais pas pensé à pinochio et Ansel et Gretel, et c'est vrai que ça pourrait être bien… en2k, merci beaucoup!

Valria Granger : pov tite qui pleur… a fait pitié… ^_^ … l'autre chapitre est là! Pi merci!

Mariecool : toi plaint toi po. Si j'avais po été là ton Dumbledore et Trelawney auraient jamais vu le jour. Pi en plus ça fait de la publicité pour ta fic… fac plaint toi po. Pi merci d'avoir reviewer!

Marion-moune : ben merci d'avoir reviewer et voici la suite!

Miluna : Merci!

Cerendy Potter : Oui je continue et voici la suite! Et Merci!

Emmie : QUOI ?!? T'AS LU MA FIC AU COMPLET À HAUTE VOIX ?!?  lol! Pi en prenant le ton de chaque perso en plus? Lol! Ben merci d'avoir reviewer!

Louna : ben ta suite elle est là… chui content t'ai aimé ça! Merci!

Lavande : Merci! Je suis content que tu aimes ça comme ça!

Clem-Julie : Merci ! Voilà la suite!

Cool : je suis dsl, mais j'ai pas compris ta question… jveu dire la deuxième… parce que pour l'histoire, dans le sens de la fic, oui c'est moi qui l'écrit! Ce que j'ai pas inventé, c'est l'histoire de LouLou qui va faire du camping et le long poème de Ron. J'ai pris ces affaires là sur internet. Peut-tu me reposer ta question en autant l'abréviation de la fin parce que j'ai rien compris? J'pense c'tait MITO… anyway merci pour ton review.

Avouez chui original…j'écris toujours la même chose

…chui tané de dire merci…

CHAPITRE 4

LES TROIS PETITS COCHONS ^_^

McGonagall : Étant donné les circonstances fâcheuses de la dernière fois, je vous permets de vous reprendre cette fois-ci. Vous devez me faire une autre pièce de théâtre. Si ça ne convient pas, vous êtes renvoyé de Gryffondor.

Lavande : fâcheuses, tu parles! J'ai cassé 10 fois!

McGonagall -_- : Je vous laisse pratiquer.

Hermione : Cette fois, je voudrais…

Ron : …qu'on soit près. On sait. On va être très sérieux cette fois-ci. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on joue?

Ginny : Si je suis pour être une belle-mère méchante et égoïste, je participe pas.

Hermione :… il faudrait que nous trouvions une histoire facile pour vous… disons… les trois petits cochons?

Lavande : Comment ça pour nous? Tu veux dire pour eux! Moi je joue très bien, tu sauras.

Hermione ¬_¬ : mouais, si tu veux, c'est sûr qu'il y en a des pires…

Lavande : Ouais, tu veux parler de Harry et Ron, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione :… si on veux…

Draco : On veut!

Ron : bon, alors on fait les trois petits cochons?

Harry : C'est quoi? Vous voulez que j'appelle Dudley?

Ron : Oui!

Hermione ¬_¬: Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ron : oooooooooooooo! Shoooooooooooooooooooooooouu!!! (lol j'essaie d'faire comme toi val)

Lavande : Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fois, c'est moi qui fait la princesse!

Hermione : Y'a pas de princesse …

Lavande : La fée debord?

Hermione : Y'a pas de... hmphhhhh...

Harry: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hermione s'effondre par terre.

Harry : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn! Nous avions un si bel avenir en vu! On allait faire des milliards de choses! Pour commencer reprendre, puis ensuite se marier, puis ensuite… mais… mais… snif… snif… elle est morte!!!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Snif… snif…

Drago *prend le pouls d'Hermione*: Potter, calme-toi, elle s'est juste évanouie.

Harry : ah… fiou!

Ron: C'est sûrement à cause du stress …

Ginny : Bon là il sort ses raisons philosophiques…

Ron : une accumulation d'anxiété peut causer par inadvert…

Ginny : TA YEULE !!!

Harry : Bon, Hermione m'avait dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose c'était à moi de prendre la relève! 

Draco : mon œil.

Harry : Je vais donc prendre sa place et diriger la pièce de théâtre !!!

Ginny : Mon héro !!!

Ron ¬_¬ : y'a rien fait!

Lavande: dis-moi pas que t'es jaloux !? Tout allait si bien entre nous!!! *s'écrase par terre en braillant* nooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Un autre qui me laisse tomber!!! La vie c'est… c'est…

Ron : la vie! C'est elle qui m'a choisi!

Lavande : Bon, voyez, c'est pas lui qui m'a choisi c'est la vie… c'est si injuste c'est si… *snif*

Harry -_- : euhhh… bon ben … Hermione m'a laissé quelques notes… Bon alors voici ce qu'on va faire…

~*~

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

~*~

Ginny : Harry, tu trouves pas ça bizarre un peu comment la pièce se déroule?

Harry : Ben non Ben non! C'est Hermione qui nous a laissé le texte! C'est sûr que ça va être correct!… *regarde le public* Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fois *grand sourire à mcdo* on est prêt!! Vous allez voir la plus belle pièce de théâtre de votre vie! 

Hermione *se réveille* : euhhh qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Euhh… ou suis-je? Pourquoi y'a des tits oiseaux qui tournent? 

Harry : fait juste jouer ce que t'as appris cette semaine sans poser de questions.

LES TROIS PETITES COCHONES !!!!

Scène 1

Harry : Il était une fois une petite famille de cochon. Il y avait le papa *Ron arrive*, la maman *draco arrive*, et les trois petites cochonnes !!! *Ginny, Hermione et Lavande arrivent*

Draco : Je suis désolée mais petites cochonnes, mais je suis trop pauvre pour continuer à vous nourrir… Il va falloir que vous partiez.

Ron : allez mes petites! Il faut être courageuse dans la vie! Prenez exemple sur moi!

Hermione *un peu perdue* : Euh ben… Comment ça? Ron est pas courageux je pense…

Draco : Allez allez! 

*claque la porte au nez des trois filles*

Ginny : Quel chaleureux Adieu!

Lavande : Effectivement, ma sœur!

Hermione : Bon, nous allons construire de jolies petites maisons dans le champ derrière la forêt! *parle à elle même dans sa tête* c'est bizarre… Comment ça ce fait que je dise ça moi? 

Ginny : Mais il va falloir la traverser, la forêt!

Hermine *se contrôle pas plus dis ça tout seul* : Et le grand gros méchant loup?

Dumbledore *depuis la table des profs* : Oui! LouLou va peut-être être en train de faire du camping!

Ginny ¬_¬ : Quand même! Vous vous croyez toujours au Moyen-Âge! On va pas se briser des ongles en essayant de se faire un chemin à travers les arbres! On va prendre l'avion, quand même!

Lavande *sans se contrôler* : C'est vrai, ce n'est pas digne d'une fée!

Hermione : Mais t'es pas une fée, t'es une cochonne! *elle même* mais c'est pas supposé être trois garçons qui font les cochons?

Ginny : Bon, en route vers l'aéroport!

Dumbledore :  Mais prenez garde à LouLou !!!

Lavande : euhh… oups! Y'a juste un petit problème…

Ginny : quoi?

Lavande ^_^: euhh… j'ai oublié les billets! ^_^

Ginny : ¬_¬

Hermione : Allons par la forêt alors! YOUPI!!!!!!!!! J'adore la forêt!

Ginny : ¬_¬

~*~

*entre les scènes 1 et 2*

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez! Arrêtez d'ajouter vos commentaires personnels! Sinon on a se faire renvoyer!

Lavande : C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme si on était obligé! On ne fait pas exprès!

Ginny : ouais c'est vrai!

Hermione : c'est un peu bizarre… Il me semble qu'on a pas pratiqué, et pourtant, je sais tout ce qu'il faut que je dise, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas ça la vraie histoire et…

Harry : tais-toi c'est trop compliqué. De toute façon c'est la…

~*~

Scène 2

Hermione : Ohhh! Comme il fait noir dans cette forêt!

Ginny : J'ai un peu peur… Avez-vous penser… on pourrait rencontrer LouLou!!!

Hermione : *ak une voie qui tremble* ArRêTe Tu Me FaIt PeUr !!! (J'ai essayer d'la faire trembler, mais ça marche po trop, hein? ) )

Lavande : Attention… Attention, j'ai une prédiction à faire!!!

Hermione : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Ginny : Quoi?

Hermione : Ça me fait penser à Trelawney!

Ginny : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! C'est vrai! Mais aie pas peur, c'est juste notre sœur cochonne qui essaie de nous faire peur!

Hermione : et elle réussit!

Lavande : *gros soupir* Vous l'avez po pentoute! Je suis Clochette la fée qui vous parle par le corps de la cochonne.

Ginny : Comment ça tu nous parle par celui-là?

Hermione : Ben c'est sûr, si ça avait été à elle qu'on aurait dit tous ça, elle aurait pas compris!

Lavande : exactement!

Ginny : ah, je comprend!

Hermione : mon œil!

Lavande : arrêtez vos cochonneries de cochons il faut que je fasse ma prédiction! Lord Voldemort s'est allié avec LouLou, et ils vont vous attaquer dans votre dos. Soyez sur vos garde!

Hermione : quoi?

Lavande : hein? De que c'est? Que s'est-il passé?

Hermione : je sais pas?… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ginny *jette un regard du genre « je sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais c'est pas bon pour nous alors faites comme si de rien n'était »* : Oh, rien, allez, venez, on continue.

Harry*arrive devant elles, déguisé en loup* : BOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Hermione : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! C'est LouLou!!!

Dumbledore : Je vous avait bien dit de vous méfier de LouLou!

Ginny : ben non, c'est pas LouLou!!!

Lavande : Mais c'est un loup pareil!

Ginny, Lavande et Hermione : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *se sauve le plus vite possible sauf que Lavande plante par terre*

Harry : Je vais te manger!!!!!!!!

Lavande : euhh… Au secours! À l'aide!!!

Hermione *réfléchit bien fort pi pointe derrière Harry* : Une envolée de chevreuils!

Harry *se retourne* : Hein? Où ça?

Lavande : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *se sauve ak les deux autres cochonnes*

Harry : Zut, j'l'ai ai perdues…

~*~

entre les scènes 2 et 3

Draco : C'est quoi ça? La fée clochette? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

Ginny : je suis pas trop sûr… c'est très bizarre… Par moment, on ne se contrôle plus, c'est comme si on était sous le Impero! On dit des choses sans le vouloir, on fait des choses sans le vouloir…

Draco : Mais… Notre pièce faisait déjà assez dure et elle était déjà bourrée de conneries! On avait pas besoin d'en rajouter! Essayer de vous contrôler.

~*~

Scène 3

Draco : Finalement, les trois petites cochonnes semèrent le loup et découvrirent une belle prairie.

Ginny : Ohhhhhhhhh!!! De la paille! Parfait pour construire ma maison!

Lavande : Moi je vais prendre du bois, j'ai peur d'avoir trop froid avec la paille!

Hermione : peuhhffffffffffffffff!!! Imbéciles! Moi je prends des briques! J'ai peur que LouLou nous attaque!

Ginny ¬_¬ : Mouais, c'est ton choix…

Draco : et les trois cochonnes bâtirent leur maison.

~*~

Entre scènes 3 et 4

Draco : Bon, c'était mieux…

Hermione : Mais elle était pas longue… et en plus j'ai dis une autre connerie, mais j'ai pas fait exprès…

Ginny : c'est vraiment bizarre… Je soupçonne un complot pour nous faire renvoyer…

~*~

Scène 4

Harry : Oh, que vois-je! Des maisons avec des petites cochonnes à l'intérieur! Je vais les manger! *s'approche de la maison de paille* Et, petite cochonne, je vais te manger!

Ginny : Non, non! Par les poils de mon menton!

Harry : Alors je vais souffler, souffler, et ta maison va s'envoler!

Ginny : Ah ouin? Essaie!

Harry *souffle de toutes ses forces* :…

*rien n'arrive*

Harry : euhhhhhhh…

Ginny : hanhan!!! Bouché, hein! Tu voix, rien ne peut détruire ma maison!

*y'a un coup de vent et la maison s'écroule*

Ginny : Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Ne me tue pas, s'il te plait!

Harry : J'ai faim.

Ginny: Euhh… Une envolée de castors!

Harry : ça ne fonctionne plus!

Ginny : Un éléphant qui dense! Une abeille qui nage! Un sous marin qui vole!

Harry : Nan Nan Nan!!!

Ginny: Euhhh… ben une mouche qui vole!

Harry *se retourne* : où ça?

Ginny : Au secours!!! *court se réfugier chez Lavande*

~*~

Scène 5

Harry : Je vais vous manger toutes les deux!

Ginny et Lavande : Non non! Par les poils de nos mentons!

Harry : Ben dans ce cas je vais souffler!!! *souffle le plus fort qu'il peut*

…

Ginny : Haha! Tu ne détruiras pas la maison cette fois!

Harry : Non! Effectivement, je ne la détruirai pas!

Lavande : Merci!

Harry *avance vers la maison, ouvre la porte et rentre dedans* : même pas besoin de la détruire, juste à entrer!

Ginny et Lavande : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Au secours!

Ginny plonge par la fenêtre et saute dehors.

Lavande essaie de faire pareil.

POC!!!

Lavande : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! CHUI RESTÉE COINCÉE!!!!!!!!!! 

Ginny : hahahahahaha

Lavande : c'est pas le moment de rire, je vais me faire manger!!!

Harry : miam miam!

Lavande: tu ne peux pas me manger!

Harry : ah bon… pourquoi?

Lavande : parce que… je suis une fée!

Harry ¬_¬ : non, t'es un cochon.

Lavande : Alors, comment je pourrais faire… ça? *se décoince et sort dehors*

Harry *va rejoindre les cochons* : ben… en gesticulant!

Lavande : Bon,et bien je vais y aller, moi! *se sauve dans la maison d'Hermione*

Ginny : Attendez moi!!!

Lavande arrive avant et ferme la porte.

Ginny *martèle le mur à coup de points* : Au secours!!!!! Il va me manger!!!!!! Ouvrez moi!!!!`

Hermione : Non! J'ai trop peur de LouLou!

Harry *arrive* : Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense?

Ginny : Euhhh… ben… tu peux pas me manger!

Harry : Ah ouais? Pourquoi?

Ginny : Parce que… ma tante est morte la semaine passée.

Harry : Et?

Ginny : il faut que je m'occupe de l'enterrement!

Harry *réfléchit ben fort* : euhhhhhhh…

Ginny *entre dans la maison pendant que Harry réfléchit* : HaHa je t'ai euh!!!!!!!!!!

Harry : Grrrrrrrrmphhhhhhhhhhhhjj…. Tu vas me le payer!

Scène 6

Harry : Je vais vous manger!

Hermione, Lavande et Ginny : Non, Non, Non, par les poils de nos mentons!

Hermione : mais… on a pas de poils sur nos mentons!

Ginny : ta yeule, c'est pas le moment!

Harry : Je vais souffler, souffler, souffler, et votre maison va s'écrouler!

Ginny ¬_¬ : c'est la 3e fois tu me dis ça…

Harry souffle de toutes ses forces…et la maison ne s'envole pas ^_^

Harry : Bon, je vais trouver un autre moyen!

Scène 7

Harry *ak une échelle sur l'épaule* : Bon, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je vais utiliser l'échelle pour rentrer par la cheminée!

Harry monte et se jette par le trou.

Hermione : HAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!! C'EST LOULOU!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny : Je vous avais dit de faire un feu!!!

Lavande : mais c'est qu'il fait très chaud et …

Harry : miam miam!!! Je vais vous manger!

Lavande : Non! 

Les trois cochonnes se sauvent dehors.

Harry : mmmmmmmmmmm… je vais te manger en premier…

*il mange ginny*

Harrry : et toi maintenant!

*il arrive pour manger Hermione, mais elle prend un bâton pi y sacre un coup*

Hermione ^_^ : désolée ça me manquait!!!

Harry : Bon je vais manger le dernier alors!

Ginny *depuis le ventre de Harry* : Sauve-toi!!!

Lavande : oui oui, je sais, ça va…

Lavande s'envole dans les airs. Harry aussi. Il y a une poursuite. Et soudain, Lavande s'arrête.

Lavande : euhh… je viens de penser à quelque chose… Tu es un loup, n'est-ce pas?

Harry : euhh… oui.

Lavande: et les loups ils ne peuvent pas voler!

Harry : Les chochons non plus!

Lavande ^_^ : je suis une fée!!!

Harry : OH OH!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SPLOTCH!!!!!!! *s'écrase par terre*

Ginny : Aïe…

Draco arrive habillé comme dans le petit chaperon rouge en flic : Bon, le loup, on se retrouve! Les mains en l'air!

Harry : Ah non! Pas encore!

Draco: tu as été accusé pour avoir prit comme déjeuner le petit chaperon rouge, sa maman, une fée, trois petits cochons…

Lavande : cochonnes, s'il vous plaît…

Draco… et aussi pour avoir induit Blanche-Neige dans l'erreur alors qu'elle combattait pour sa survie.

Harry : Ouch… Combien de temps en prison, ça?

Draco : au moins un bon 20 ans…

Harry : Je vais devoir contacté la DPJ…

Draco : Département des Potter en J…

Harry : non non, département de la protection de la jeunesse, pourquoi tu vas te compliquer la vie?

Hermione : Sans vouloir devenir pressante, c'est que ma sœur s'est transformée en fée et mon autre s'est fait mangée…

*Harry recrache Ginny*

Harry: je l'avais pas mange pour de vrai, j'avais juste fait semblant. ^_^

Draco : et c'est ainsi que le loup alla en prison et que les cochonnes vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps!!! FIN 

Ron : ET C'EST PAS FINI !!!! CE N'EST QU'UN DÉBUT!!! J'AI L'IMPRESSION QU'ON S'EN VA R'COMMENCER !!!!

Mcdo : OUI C'EST BIEN FINI!!! VOUS AVEZ PERDU!!! VOUS AVEZ FAIT BEAUCOUP TROP DE CON'RIES!!!!

~*~

Le lendemain

Harry : bon, on est dans le trouble, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione : je comprends pas. Toute la semaine, j'ai appris mon texte, mais j'étais comme inconsciente. Et Harry tu dis que c'est moi qui a laissé ça à apprendre. Tu penses que j'avais prévu m'évanouir? Quelqu'un s'est arranger pour nous faire faire une pièce débile en me faisant m'évanouir, en vous donnant un texte pas d'allure, et en nous faisant dire des conneries devant tout le monde… Qui est-ce?

Trelawney : C'EST MOI!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le mond : Hein?????????????

Trelawney : Oui oui, je vous explique. La dernière fois, je vous avais trouvé très rigolos, et là j'avais vu que vous alliez vous préparer, alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir!

Hermione : Pourquoi?

Trelawney : Pour que ce soit rigolo!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai inventé un texte, puis je vous ai lancé des Imperium pour que ce soit encore plus drôle!!!

Hermione : seulement pour ça? Et comment connaissez-vous l'imperium?

Trelawney : non. Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. *attrape ses cheveux et tire vers le bas, enlevant un masque* Je suis Lorde Voldemorte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lavande : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione : quoi?

Lavande : Je suis la sœur jumelle de Voldemort, et il voulait que je me vange parce que vous l'avez envoyé dans le coin la dernière fois. Voilà c'est tout! Mais ne le dîtes pas à personne, je perdrais mon emploie!

~*~

alors, comment vous avez trouvé? Je sais que c'est pas mon meilleur, mais je me suis dépêché de le faire parce que je voulais vous le mettre ce soir (30 avril)…  ah ouais, il est tard, alors je n'ai pas le temps de me relire, alors étonnez vous pas si y'a + de fautes d'orthographe ou si ya des mots qui manquent, ou des affaires comme ça…

Je suis rendu à 46 reviews… j'aimerais atteindre 50 avec ce chapitre! S'il vous plaît! Mon grand objectif c'est dépasser 50 avec une de mes fics… et… Allez, s'il vous plaît! 

La suite va venir bientôt, promis! 

D'ici là, salut!

MPZT


	5. La cérémonie de rerépartion

MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

; ) ; ) ; ) J'ai plus que 50 review!!!!!!!!!!!! : P : P : P 

dsl mais c'est parce que je suis fier même si pour plusieurs y'a rien là…

alors je sais que le dernier chapitre était pas mal moins bon… mais je vais me rattraper au prochain… mais là, c'est juste une tite transition entre les événements, c'est même pas une histoire, et c'est très court. Ce sera sûrement pas drôle non plus, mais anyway.

McGonagall : Bon, la dernière pièce de théâtre a été vraiment horrible. On aurait dit que vous le faisiez exprès! Alors les deux plus jeunes Weasley, Granger, Potter, Malefoy et Brown, vous êtes renvoyé de votre maison !!! Je vous avais prévenu !!! ^_^ *ri comme une démente*

Hermione : Noooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! C'est pas juste! (dans le 1er : on aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, se faire renvoyer ! lol)

Ron : Ouais! Et en plus c'est pas de notre faute! C'est à cause de la professeur Trelawney!

Harry : Oui! Trelawney nous a contrôlé pour que notre pièce soit drôle, et ensuite, elle a ôté son masque, et c'était Voldemort!

Lavande : oui, mais c'était pas Voldemort, c'était sa sœur jumelle, qui voulait se venger de la dernière fois parce qu'on avait envoyé son frère dans le coin.

Harry : Ah bon? C'était pas un déguisement? C'était le vrai? Wow, Ginny!

Ginny *vire au rouge*: ouais, mais on avait nos raisons d'envoyé Voldemort dans le coin quand même! Il voulait nous tuer!

Ron *sourire bêta* : vous nous croyez ^_^ ?

McGonnagal ¬_¬ : Oui oui, je vous crois, c'est sûr… oui, c'est sûrement vrai… euh mais nous allons quand même vous renvoyer!

Hermione è_é : Quoi? Comment ça? Je veux une explication ! Tout de suite! (voyez Herm qui dit ça à un prof… lol)

McGonagall : euhhh… J'AI PAS À ME JUSTIFIER !

Tout le monde -_- : …

McGonagall (maudit quié long à écrire son nom…) : euh… bon… d'accord… euhhhh… et bien… euhh…c'est que euhh… vous… vous avez pas de lunettes!!!

Ron : ben là…

Mcdo (pace que son nome est trop long à écrire) :  J'AI PAS À ME JUSTIFIER !!! NO COMMENTS !!!

Hermione: bon d'accord… sniff… 

Mcdo: Vous allez repasser sous le choixpeaux magique dès maintenant!

~*~

McDo : Brown, Lavande!

Choixpeu *quand Lavande l'a mis sur sa tête* : Hmmmm… ouais… je vois… une fée… ou un cochon… ça change… donc pas loyale à son rôle…donc pas Poufsouffle… pas brillante non plus… avec l'obsession d'être une princesse… et bien il ne reste plus que… SERPENTARD!!!

McDo : Granger, Hermione!

Choixpaeux : bon… un choix difficile s'annonce… humm… je ne sais pas… tu es intelligente, brillante, réfléchie… serdaigle ferait l'affaire… mais tu es aussi loyale à ta maison en refusant de la quitter… mais ton obsession pour fesser les autres à coup de fusil, de branches, de casseroles, et autre objet dans le genre me font pencher pour … SERPENTARD!!!!!!

McDo : Potter, Harry!

Choixpeau: Hummm… un autre cas difficile… tu es très brillant, mais tu ne te sert pas de ton intelligence pentoute, alors on raille serdaigle… mais tu es aussi audacieux… serpentard ferait peut-être l'affaire… ou Poufsouffle… parce que ça sonne bien avec ton nom… (?!? Ça me tentait…^_^)… alors je ne sais vraiment pas… tu as de l'argent sur toi?

Harry : euhhh… oui.

Choixpeau: prend une mornilles et lance là. Pile, c'est Serpentard. Face, c'est Poufsouffle!

Harry *prend la pièce et la lance la plus loin qu'il peut* : comme ça?

Choixeau : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! Dans les airs épais! Une chance j'tai pas mis à serdaigle… 

Chourave : OUCH!!!!! *BOM (bruit d'une personne qui s'effondre par terre assommée)*

Choixpeau : Comme tu viens d'assommer la directrice de Poufsouffle… SERPENTARD!!!!!!

McDo : Malfoy, Draco!

Draco: illetrée! M, dans l'ordre alphabétique, vient avant P! Comment ça Potter est passé avant moi?

McDo : euhh…

Choixpeau : Bon, si tu ne peux plus aller à Serpentard… et bien… euh… je vais t'envoyer… à… SERDAIGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

McDo : Weasley, Ron!

Draco: encore une fois, ça aurait du être à l'autre Wistily de venir…

Choixpeau : Hummm… Ron Weasley… C'était toi qui m'avait fait des menaces de mort parce que je voulais t'envoyer à Poufsouffle et non à Gryffondor… mouais, c'est toi… alors dans ce cas… SERPENTARD!!!!!!!!

McDo : Weasley, Ginny!

Choixpeau: ah ouais… toi aussi …ça fait pas longtemps que je t'ai vu… et j'avais hésité aussi… tu es très brillante, et loyale à celui que tu aimes pour de vrai… je dirais… POUFSOUFFLE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny : Quoi? Comment ça? Vieux chapeau débile! Harry est à Serpentard! Hermione et Ron aussi!

Lavande : moi aussi, hein!

Ginny : M'en fou-tu moé que tu le sois aussi! JE VEUX ÊTRE À SERPENTARD AVEC HARRY BON!!!!!!!! *attrape le choixpeau et le déchire en plein de tis morceaux* tiens, tiens et TIENS!!!! Stupide … casque… Imbécile! Tu vois comme je suis méchante? MET MOI À SERPENTARD!!!!!!!

Hermione : Ginny, c'est parce qu'il est mort…

Ginny : m'en tape! Je veux être à Serpentard!

McDo : GINNY WEASLEY!!!!! ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE!

Ginny : si je suis à serpentard, je vais peut-être y penser…

McDo : euh… ok, ok, c'est d'accord…

Harry *ému* : tu as tué un chapeau rien que pour moi? Ginny, c'est si gentil! *ferme les yeux et avance pour embrasser Ginny sauf qu'il se trompe et embrasse Hermione.*

Ginny: O_O… O_o... o_o... o,_o... o,_o, ... :'( …Harry! Pourquoi?

~*~

Le lendemain…

Mcdo : étant donné que vous m'avez insulté, que vous avez assomé la directrice de Poufsouffle et que vous avez tué le choixpeau magique, et bien je dois vous annoncer que …

Hermione : non!

Ron : ne me dites pas que…

Harry : S'il vous plaît!

Lavande : Par pitié!

Ginny : Faîtes pas ça!

Draco : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Mcdo : … il va falloir que vous fassiez d'autres pièces des théâtre ^_^ !!! Ciao Amigos!

~*~

Finalement, ma tite transition était pas si pire… euhh… je suis déjà entrain d'écrire la suite… elle va être la très bientôt, c'est sûr!

Ça va être … *roulements de tambour* …………………………………………………. Je sais pas encore! ^_^ 

Mais j'ai des bonnes idées, et je vais me forcer pour que ça soit dans le style du premier chapitre, parce que je sais que c'était vraiment mon meilleur. Je vais aussi répondre au review au prochain chapitre

D'ici là, salut

Et merci encore

Et boh-bye (mariecool…)

Et… *ta yeule mpzt*


	6. Le petit bonhomme de pain d'épice

Allo tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre disponible!

Euhh…

Bon. Je vais faire un effort. Un gros effort. Parce que ça c'est plutôt difficile. Vous vous souvenez du premier chapitre, le tit chaperon rouge, hein? Y'était de loin meilleur que les quatre autres, surtout les trois tits cochons qui font assez dures… Ben je vais me forcer et ça va être dans le style du premier. Pas trop délirant, avec des tites jokes plus subtiles, et pas d'affaires trop irréalistes. J'ai bien dit TROP. Parce que vous me conaissez … ^_^Bon alors je commence.

Euh avant de commencer j'ai oublié de vous dire UN GROS MERCI aux reviewer/euses.  Et… je vais faire mon paresseux pi comme je peu pas appliquer ma devise « ne remet pas à demain ce que tu peux faire faire par quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui », ben je répondrais pas aux reviews tout de suite je vais répondre… au prochain chapitre… on va dire ^_^

Bon…

Ron : Ça avait été un jour sans chance et sans amour. Un jour comme tous les jours pour Sévérus Rogue. Déjà, le matin ça n'avait pas commencé très bien pour  le maître des potions. Regardez…

Harry : Où ça?

Ron : regarde dans ta tête, idiot. Imagine, et prend des photos, si tu veux, mais arrête de m'interrompre.

Colin Crivey : Vous avez parlé de photos?

Ron : Taisez-vous et écoutez mon histoire. Donc, je disais que Rogue avait mal dormi. Il avait encore plein de marques du drap dans la figure. Il cria alors : « M'MAAAAAAAAN! 'SUIS RÉVEILLÉ! ». Un gros câlin au réveil aurait pu arranger bien des choses… Mais Rogue est une grande personne et ça fait longtemps que sa maman ne lui donne plus de câlin pour se réveiller le matin. Alors Rogue doit faire comme les grands, sans câlin, mais avec un réveil. Alors, il sort de son lit par la petite échelle…

Colin : mes parents aussi sont des grandes personnes et ils descendent pas du lit comme ça! Ils ont un grand lit à deux places!

Ron : Oui, mais pas Rogue! Personne ne l'aime, donc personne ne veut dormir avec lui, donc il n'a pas eu besoin de changer son lit de quand il était petit, il l'a juste emmené à Poudlard.

Harry : Quoi? Sa maman non plus ne l'aime pas?

Ron : Sa pauvre maman a préféré se laisser mourir de chagrin quand il a voulu devenir maître des potions. Alors je reviens à mon histoire. Toute la nuit, Rogue avait dû faire pipi. Mais il avait préféré se retenir pour ne pas devoir sortir dans le noir de sa chambre, parce qu'il avait peur du monstre sous son lit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mal dormi.

Harry : Hé, mais attend. Ça se peut pas qu'un monstre se soit caché sous son lit s'il était dans les airs!

Ron : C'était un gros monstre qui prenait plus de place. Bon alors histoire de se mettre de bonne humeur, il essaie de s'amuser à faire la « lance d'incendie » comme tous les matins.

Colin : C'est quoi la lance d'incendie?

Ron ¬_¬ : C'est quand tu fais pipi et que ça ressemble à une lance d'incendie. Mais depuis le temps, même la lance d'incendie ne le faisait plus sourire… Et puis surtout, personne n'était là pour rigoler avec lui de ses jokes plates. Rogue se sentait bien seul.

(note de moua : les temps de verbe qui changent tout le temps c'est exprès c'est juste pour que Ron ait l'air de quelqu'un qui sait po parler parce que ça me tante.^_^)

Ron : Alors avec toute cette tristesse, il a du mal à faire semblant qu'il est de bonne humeur à son travail de prof de potions. Même qu'une fois…

(ce qui suit est toujours raconté par Ron, sauf quand c'est ron parle, c'est lui qui raconte… je sais pas si vous me comprenez mais en2k vous verrez…)

Rogue *qui passe dans les rangées avec un fouet* : C'est pas avec des potions comme ça que vous allez impressionner les filles qui vont venir vous faire des câlins, na! *s'arrête devant la potion de Neville* C'est quoi ça? *Neville fait exploser son chaudron qui l'arrose(neville) complètement* *neville se met à brailler* Debout Comédien! J'aime pas les mauviettes qui font du cinéma rien que pour être exempté!

Dean : Non, M'sieur! C'est sérieux! Il risque le Urtilanouskouz! (dmandez moi po cque cé ^_^)

Rogue : Le quoi?

Ron : Rogue avait beaucoup étudié durant sa vie, mais n'avait jamais retenu grand chose, ce qui est important pour la suite.

Dean : C'est une grave maladie qui pourrait vous mettre au chômage.

Rogue : Allez, hop! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

Neville : euh… ben… merci.

La remplaçante super jolie et super belle aussi de pomfresh parce que la vrai infirmière est tombée malade quand elle a attrapé le urtilanouskouz durant ses vacances au pôle-nord et qui semble attirer po juste un peu Rogue qui ne le montre pas du tout, il fait juste la fixer d'un regard perdu qui la rend très mal à l'aise alors elle risque de faire une erreur médicale et se retrouver au chômage, tout ça par la faute de Rogue qui se maudira à vie et finira par se suicider, mais personne ne viendra à son enterrement et que je résumerai quand je voudrait la faire parler à « la remplaçante » parce que son nom est beaucoup trop long ^_^ : Un blessé! Entrez vite, monsieur le professeur de potions!

Ron : l'infirmière avait un je-ne-sais-quoi (elle s'appelait marie… non laissez faire)qui plaisait à Rogue.

La remplaçante : je vois… passez-moi le grand flacon de Urtilanouz.

Rogue : euhh… d'acc…

La remplaçante : Et voilà, c'est guéri! Tiens, voilà un câlin d'abord *donne un gros câlin à neville qui rend ben ben ben ben jaloux rogue*

Ron : l'ennui, c'est que Rogue ne pouvait voir l'infirmière que quand il y avait un blessé à guérir. Alors, bien vite…

Rogue *passe dans les rangées avec un fouet* : Oh, mon pauvre Seamus! Vous avez échapper vos champigons! Vite, infirmerie!

Seamus : non non, m'sieur, ça ira, je n'ai rien du tout…

Rogue : Ah non Ah non! Ça va s'infecter et moi j'attraperai le chômage.

Seamus : mais le chômage ça s'attrape pas et…

Rogue *attrape Seamus dans ses bras et court vers l'infirmerie* : PIN PON PIN PON!!!!

Ron : Rogue n'arrêta pas d'emmener les élèves à l'infirmerie, si bien que tous étaient dans le plâtre au bout de quelques semaines. Il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait  continuer à voir madame l'infirmière ainsi. Plus il luttait contre le chômage, moins il avait de travail pour son cours de potions. Et en plus, ce n'était même pas lui qui recevait les câlins. Une autre fois, dans la salle des profs, Rogue tomba en amour avec Chourave. Alors, il lui un petit mot.

Rogue * écrit Y luv You, signé le prof de potion* : pss, passe ça à chourave *donne le mot à Sirius, le nouveau prof de dcfm*

Sirius : Et alors, Rogue! Qu'est-ce que j'intercepte là? Un petit mot romantique? Il faut en faire profiter à tous nos collègues! *lit le mot de rogue*

Ron : après ça, chourave ne veut plus entendre parler de rogue.

Rogue : ça ne marchera jamais. Je suis trop laid.

Trelawney *qui a un kick sur rogue* :  croyez-moi, il n'y a pas que le physique! Avec l'intelligence, on peut être beau à l'intérieur!

Ron : du coup, il se met à apprendre le dictionnaire par cœur.

Rogue : Urtilanouskouz (nom masculin) Terrible maladie (voir aussi chômage)

Ron : et dès qu'il se sent assez beau intérieurement, il achète des fleurs et va voir chourave.

Rogue : Chère (adj.f.) Mèdème (n.f) voudriez-vous (vouloir, forme interogative, 2e personnne du pluriel)…

Ron : mais…

Lucius Malefoy *qui sort avec chourave* : Houste! Vat joué aux cube tout seule vilin! *parle très mal*

Ron : alors, Rogue, qui est très triste, se met à écrire son désespoir partout sur les murs de l'école. Mais le ministre de la magie s'en rend compte et vient le battre à coup de massue. Rogue se sent triste et blessé.

Rogue : blessé?  L'infirmière va me soigner! *se rend à l'infirmerie*

Pomfresh *qui a pris au moins 100 kilos durant son congé maladie* : hélas, je suis guérie, et me revoilà. Tire ton froc pour la piqûre, gamin!

Rogue : O_O Au secours!!!!!!!!!

Pomfresh : Et voilà! Cinq câlins pour toi!

Ron : et voilà. L'histoire est finie.  Mais c'est pour ça que Rogue est toujours fâché. Il est tout seul. Il faut le comprendre.

Hermione : Et puis quoi encore? Le lendemain il tomba amoureux d'une femelle extra-terrestre?

Ron : Bonne idée… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hermione?

Hermione : Et bien je vous écoutais, mais on a pas juste ça à faire, écouter des histoires à dormir debout sur le professeur Rogue! Vous lui devez tout de même du respect!

Harry : parle pour toi…-_-

Ron : Et qu'est-ce que tu as de mieux à faire au juste?

Hermione : sans vouloir devenir rushante… On présente notre pièce de théâtre demain!!!!!

Ron : et? On s'est déjà fait renvoyer de notre maison, qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire?

Hermione : on pourrait se faire renvoyer complètement!

Harry : mouais… c'est vrai… Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on joue?

Ginny : le chat botté!

Harry : pourquoi?

Ginny : Y'a pas de belle-mère ^_^

Hermione : Ok, on fait ça. Mais il faut être près demain.

Colin : moi je veux jouer!

Harry : Nan! Toi vas-t-en! On aime pas les tits gars lèche-cus nous-autre ici! Et en plus, t'es pas à Serpentard, je comprends pas ce que tu fais ici. Je vais chicaner l'auteur d'avoir fait cette erreur et de se reprendre si minablement. Et en plus, c'est interdit au moins de 15 ans!

Ginny : Ah ben si c'est comme ça, dites-le tout de suite que vous voulez pu de moi!

Ron : ok! Ginny, vas-t-en.

Hermione: Ron!

Harry: euh… oups! Désolé Ginny je…

Ginny : non non, j'ai compris, je m'en vais.

Hermione : Non! Ginny! Reste!

Ron : Nan. Vas-t-en.

Hermione : il faut pas faire ça.

Ron : ah ouin? Parce que c'est mal?

Hermione *lève une batte de baseball* : Non. Parce que tu tiens à ta vie.

Draco : MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Tout le reste du monde : ?!? 

Draco : euhm… ben… non c't'ais juste pour finir la phrase d'Hermione… je… en tout cas… j'me comprend. Laissez faire.

Tout le reste du monde :¬_¬

Colin : Alors comme ça je peux rester?

Harry : ¬_¬… non.

Colin : allez! Sivouplait!!!!!!!!

Hermione : De toute façon on manque de personnages…

Ginny : on fait pas le chat botté?

Hermione : est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait à quoi ressemble l'histoire du chat botté?

Tout le monde : …

Hermione : bon. C'est ce que je pensais. On va faire le petit bonhomme de pain d'épice!!!!

Draco : YOUPIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Tout le monde : ¬_¬

Draco : désolé…

Hermione : t'es bizarre aujourd'hui…

Ginny : ouais, c'est vrai.

Harry : effectivement…

Ron : j'approuve

Colin : ça se voit…

Hermione : Lavande, tu n'approuves pas toi?

Lavande : …

Hermione : Bon… comme tu veux.

Soudainement, tout le monde sursaute parce qu'il y a un bruit de fenêtre qui éclate.

CRIC… CLAC!!!! *bruit de fenêtre qui éclate ^_^*

Ron : Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Colin : c'est V…V…

Harry: Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé-Par-Ce-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Est-Supposé-Avoir-Très-Très-Très-Très-Peur-De-Lui !!!

Hermione : Oh mon dieu!

Trelawney : TREMBLEZ DEVANS LE MAL INCARNÉ, VOLDEMORTE EST DE RETOUR!!!

Ginny : ah, c'est juste toi… Tu es venu pour nous faire rater notre pièce?

Trelawney : Non, le buisness ces temps-ci est ailleurs… Je suis venu pour vous montrer à quel point le monde va trembler devant mon frère et moi! *tend une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier* Voilà! Il faut que j'y aille! Au revoir! *sort par la fenêtre*

Hermione *lit à haute voix le journal* : 

BREAKING NEWS

~_Nous avons appris par un interview avec la sœur jumelle de Voldemort des informations très importantes qui vont mettre le monde dans la panique! Le ministère nous a fait promettre de ne rien publier, alors voici toutes les informations recueillies!~ Interview fait par Rita Skeeter_

Skeeter : Bonjour madame! Je voulais aujourd'hui me renseigner sur ce qui se passe dans le monde politique ces temps-ci…

Trelawney : Et bien du côté politique, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai jamais compris ces choses-là, je laisse faire mon frère, mes du côté de la terreur, c'est number one! Enfin, pour nous! 

Skeeter : Je vois. Alors nous avons appris que vous vous êtes déguiser en professeur pour pouvoir enseigner à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à arrêter l'enseignement pour aller rejoindre votre frère dans le domaine de l'entreprise Mangemort.inc?

Trelawney : Et bien au début, je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant faire le clown devant la classe, mais un jour, je me suis tannée parce que je trouve que la génération de nos jours est trop insouciante. Aucun ne tremble lorsque je prédis la mort d'un de ses camarades. Il y a 60 ans, c'était bien différent!

Skeeter : Vous voulez dire que vous enseigner depuis plus de 60 ans?! Sans vouloir être indiscrète, quel âge avez-vous?

Trelawney : secret professionnel! Je ne puis vous le dire, je perdrais des admirateurs…

Skeeter : Pourrais-je vous demander : Quels sont vos plans pour le moment? Qui comptez-vous tuer en premier, et quel est votre prochain objectif pour conquérir le monde?

Trelawney : Et bien premièrement, je vais vous dire que nous souhaiterions tuer pour commencer toutes les crevettes du monde, parce que nous détestons les fruits de mer. Ensuite, nous irions plus vers les Portugais, parce que « Portugal » ça sonne très mal à notre goût, et finalement on tuerait peut-être Harry Potter parce que c'est une activité très sympa.

Skeeter : je comprends… J'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez rassembler une armée de moutons…

Trelawney : imbécile! Pas des moutons, mais des cochons! Parce qu'après avoir vu la pièce de théâtre ici, j'ai trouvé que c'était très rigolo les cochons. Et puis c'est déjà fait. Nous l'avons réuni et on va aller détruire le Portugal avec eux.

Skeeter : très bien… je voulais vous demander, quand votre frère a chutté, avez-vous été triste pour lui?

Trelawney : pas du tout! Je me disais que c'était bien fait pour lui, parce que une fois on s'était disputé.

Skeeter : à propos de quoi?

Trelawney : à propos de notre chat. Notre petit chat, qu'on garde toujours avec nous. Moi je voulait l'appeler Minet, et lui il préférait Minou, alors on s'est fâché. Mais la semaine dernière, on a décidé qu'il s'appellerait Minounet. Malheureusement, il s'est fait écraser par un camion… Alors c'est pour ça que notre quatrième objectif sera de tuer tous les camions! De répandre leur sang sur le sol, d'envoyer leurs organes dans les airs…

Skeeter : je vois ¬_¬… euhmm… bon, je vais vous laisser là-dessus. Au revoir!

Hermione : vous ne trouvez pas que c'est terrible?

Ginny : c'est vrai que le Portugal c'est quand même grand…

Hermione : Non, je parle de Minounet! Le pauvre petit chat!

Ginny : t'es vraiment sadique! Tu vas leur permettre de tuer tous les camions, mais tu pleures leur chat! 

Hermione : Les camions c'est pas vivant, mais… Tu as raison je suis une extra-terrestre!

Ron : Pour de vrai?

Hermione : non, pas exactement. Mais je suis pas complètement humaine… j'ai comme… disons… des pouvoirs magiques!

Harry : Non… Po pour de vrai? Dis-moi po! T'as des pouvoirs magiques ?!?

Hermione : Je veux dire des pouvoirs magiques spéciaux. Je suis comme un chat. Je peux voir dans le noir comme eux, je suis agile comme eux, et je peux rugir comme eux. Vous voulez une démonstration? *se transforme en chat*

Ron ¬_¬ : Hermione, c'est pas des pouvoirs magiques spéciaux, t'es juste animagus…

Hermione : ah, c'est ça être animagus! Oh, je comprends!

Tout le monde : …

Hermione : Bon, revenons à nos moutons.

Ron : Non, c'est une armée de cochons qu'il fait Voldemort et…

Hermione : ¬_¬ ta yeule. Il faut qu'on décide qui qui fait quoi. Pour commencer, il y a la grand mère et le pain d'épice.

Harry : un pain d'épice?

Hermione: ouais. Bon, alors… disons… Lavande, tu fais la grand-mère.

Lavande :ok

Hermione : Bon, c'est bien. Le pain d'épice, ça va être…

Ron : moua!

Hermione : ok. 

Et ils continuent comme ça pour décider qui qui fait quoi (pace l'auteur yé a court d'idée pour ce bout-là alors il va juste aboutir ^_^)

Harry : Loup

Ron : Pain d'épice

Hermione: Cheval  
Lavande: Grand-mère

Draco: fermier

Ginny: vache

Colin: cochon

Ginny: comment ça je suis une vache? 

Ron : haha! Moi je suis le bonhomme de pain d'épice! Nanananana! … c'est quoi du pain d'épice?

Hermione : ¬_¬ moi je suis un cheval, alors parlez po.

Ginny : Je refuse de jouer une VACHE! 

Harry : ok, alors tu es un hippopotame!

Ginny : NON!

Le lendemain…

Harry : rhinocéros? Ou tricératops?

Ginny : NON!

Mcdo : Bon, il est l'heure de présenter!

Harry : bon, alors ginny, tu fais une giraffe.

Le petit bonhomme de pain d'épice

Hermione : zut! On a pas de narrateur!

Draco : ça va faire dur…

Lavande : Hum… Je suis une grand-mère, mais qui est très jeune parce que j'ai eu un enfant à 16 ans et mon fils a eu un enfant à 16 ans aussi…

Hermione : ¬_¬

Lavande : …Je vis dans une maison à la campagne, et aujourd'hui j'attend mes petits enfants qui vont venir dîner, alors je vais leur faire du pain d'épice, et comme je suis très gentille, je vais donner la forme de petit bonhomme! *prépare son repas pendant une demi-heure devant tout le monde* Bon, alors deux œufs en neige… hum, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui est écrit ici? Je ne vois pas très bien…

Hermione : -_- accouche!

Lavande : mais je suis pas enceinte!

Hermione : vite!

Lavande : je comprends pas, alors je vais continuer la pièce d'accord?

Hermione : …

Lavande : Hum! Ça sent bon! Ça devrait être prêt maintenant!

Ron :  Je suis le petit bonhomme de pain d'épice!

Lavande : je sais, et on va te manger.

Ron : Non! Si tu me laisse la vie sauve, je te donne un cheval et une girafe.

Lavande : ok.

Hermione lève sa casserole.

Ron : au secours! *se sauve par la fenêtre* Tu peux courir tant que tu voudras ! Jamais tu ne pourras m'attraper ! C'est moi, qui te le dis ! Petit Bonhomme de Pain d'épice !

Lavande : Je ne vais quand même pas te courir après! Quand même! Hermione, mon beau cheval, vient ici.

Hermione : mais le cheval c'est pour plus tard et…

Lavande *monte sur le dos d'Hermione* : allé, cheval! Hu!

Colin : Oh, mais que vois-je! Ils jouent à la tag! Moi, petit cochon de jambon, je vais jouer aussi! C'est moi la tag!

Hermione : -_-

Colin : C'est tu la tague barbecue? Parce que j'aimerais bien frencher Hermione…

Lavande : les cochons et les chevaux ça s'accouple pas. Vite! Il va se sauver!

Ron : Courez tant que vous voudrez ! Jamais vous ne pourrez m'attraper ! C'est moi, qui vous le dis ! Petit Bonhomme de Pain d'épice ! Je suis le plus rapide! Hahahahahah!

Ginny : Hé, toi, petit bonhomme, ne vois-tu pas que l'on t'appelle! Reviens ici! *se met à courir*

Ron : j'aime pas les vaches, moi.

Ginny : mais je …

Ron : Courez tant que vous voudrez ! Jamais vous ne pourrez m'attraper ! C'est moi, qui vous le dis ! Petit Bonhomme de Pain d'épice ! Je suis le plus rapide!

Hermione : arrêtez-le!

Ginny : arrêtez-le!

Lavande : arretez-le!

Draco : Oh, je vais vous aidez, noble demoiselle! 

Ron : Courez tant que vous voudrez ! Jamais vous ne pourrez m'attraper ! C'est moi, qui vous le dis ! Petit Bonhomme de Pain d'épice ! Je suis le plus rapide! … ohoh! Une rivière! Que vais-je faire?

Harry : Moi je vais t'aider à traverser! Les loups savent bien nager!

Hermione : mais c'est un renard qui est supposé être…

Harry : oui mais je préfère les loups.

Ron *monte sur le dos de Harry* : Courez tant que vous voudrez ! Jamais vous ne pourrez m'attraper ! C'est moi, qui vous le dis ! Petit Bonhomme de Pain d'épice ! Je suis le plus rapide!

Harry *traverse la rivière* : haha! Je t'ai eu! Maintenant je vais te manger! Tu es rapide, mais tu es idiot!

Ron : Non! C'est pas vrai! Je suis très intelligent.

Hermione : ouais ouais.

Harry *ouvre la bouche* : je vais te manger!

Lavande : Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! C'est moi qui vais le faire!

Harry : ah ouin? Pouquoi?

Lavande: parce que je suis une fée!

Hermione : ¬_¬ Arrêtez! C'est du cannibalisme!

Harry : tu me traite de pain d'épice?

Lavande : ou encore pire, de Ron?

Hermione : non non mais…

Harry : bon, c'est trop compliqué, je vais te manger. *mange Ron*

Colin *prend une photo* : clique!

Draco : haha! J'ai maintenant la preuve que tu es un dangereux loup criminel qui a mangé le petit chaperon rouge, sa mère, les trois petits cochons et un bonhomme de pain d'épice! Voici le cochon, mon associé à la caméra!

Mcdo : STOP!!!!!!!

Bon, la fin était moins bonne, mais c'est parce que j'étais pressé, et que je voulais absolument vous mettre la suite ce soir, alors…

Merci d'avoir lu

Salut

MPZT 

Review please!


	7. Le Livre de la Jungle

Bonjour! Après une loooooooooooooooooongue absence dont je suis po désolé pentoute, je vous met un autre chapitre! :p dsl je sais ça a été long mais je m'attaque à une autre fic moi…

Clarification : pour le dernier chapitre, l'histoire de Rogue là, ben oui je l'ai prise dans Spirou… =^_^=… l'affaire, c'est que je l'ai rajouté à la fin parce que le chapitre était pas assez long, pi j'ai oublié de rajouter que ça venait de là… TOUT APPARTIENT À CELUI QUE JE CÉ PO SON NOM QUI A FAIT SPIROU ET A JKROWLING! ^_^' … je sais que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui essaie de copier, mais JE VOUS JURE que je VOULAIS le mettre… pis en même temps j'ai vu que la moitié du monde lise Spirou… c'est drôle… lol… en2k merci.

Pour ce chapitre, je VAIS FAIRE mon disclaimer…

Les personnages appartiennent à JK ROWLING, sauf le bonhomme, l'histoire du Livre de La Jungle appartient à celui qui a inventé cette superbe joli histoire mais j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il s'appelle et je veux po le savoir, et puis quelques connerie appartiennent à ceux qui ont inventé ces jokes-là, mais j'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ils peuvent être non plus. 

L'idée de faire jouer des pièces de théâtre m'appartient ^_^ (enfin), mais ce chapitre est pas juste à moi, a JK ROWLING et aux autres bonhommes inconnus qu'on veut po savoir leurs noms. Il appartient aussi à ma gentille cousine Florence ( flofo2000@hotmail.com ) qui a bein voulu m'aider à la réalisation de cette niaiserie. Sans elle vous auriez pas eu de chapitre avant le long d'en haut avec 8 " o " de plus, parce que moi j'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait arriver dans le livre de la jungle. Alors on s'est assis devant mon ordi et on s'est mis à écrire ce joli chapitre, on a sorti chacun une coupe de conneries et ça donne ce qui suit à ma longue et plate introduction plate à mort. Alors… bon c'est ça… euhm… BONNE LECTURE!!! ^_^

Nb :Je me souvenais pu qui qui sortait avec qui alors depuis le dernier chapitre ils ont tous cassé. LOUNA et ASLAN vous avez déjà lu le début mais j'ai fait des modifications alors VOUS LE RELISEZ sinon vous l'aurez po relu.  


Le petit chaperon rouge

Chapitre 7

Le Livre de la Jungle  
  
Quelque part dans un cimetière…  
Voldemort*voix ben ben lugubre et sinistre* : JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER!!!!!!! AVADA KED….  
Bonhomme inconnu : mais non ça fonctionne pas je suis tout seul…

Voldemort :… ah ben tien donc oups… ^_^ JE VAIS TE TUER!

Bonhomme : je peux pas avoir ma dernière volonté?  
Voldemort : NON!!  
Bonhomme : oh.  
Voldemort : J'suis méchant hein?  
Bonhomme : j'ai déjà vu pire.  
Voldemort : -_-  
Bonhomme : bon t'achève-tu la Harry Potter va se réveiller!  
Voldemort : ah oui c'est vrai. Bon… Avada Kedavr… c'est quoi après déjà?  
Bonhomme : euh… " a " je crois.  
Voldemort : ah oui c'est vrai! Bon. Avada Kedavra !!!!  
Bonhomme : ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!! Je suis mort! Tu m'as tué!  
Voldemort : ¬_¬… mouais bon… mais tu as oublié de dire quelque chose avant que je te tue!  
Bonhomme : ah oui? C'est quoi?  
Voldemort : Il fallait que tu demandes…  
Bonhomme : ah oui c'est vrai!   
Voldemort : bon, on reprend. Avada Kedavra !!!!  
Bonhomme : Tempus Figeus! Bon, le temps est figé pour dix secondes! Harry Potter, si tu vois cette image, sauve mon esprit! Par pitié! Mon nom est…  
Le temps se défige et le bonhomme meurt.  
  
********************  
Harry Potter se réveille en sueur dans son dortoir.  
Harry : OOOOOOUUUUUUFFFFFFF j'ai fait un mauvais rêve! Mais qui était cet homme bizarre? Il faut que je le sauve!  
Hedwige : Regarde! Je suis là avec plein de mes amies chouettes chouettes! On t'emmène des cadeaux!  
Harry *s'occupe pas du fait que hedwidge lui parle* : Hedwidge, pourquoi tu as dis deux fois chouettes?  
Hedwidge : mais parce que ces hiboux sont cool!

Harry : …ah

Hedwidge : mais la prend tu tes cadeaux ça commence à faire lourd! Ah oui, je voulais aussi te dire que, et je parle au nom de tous les hiboux du monde, on va utiliser des moyens de pression! TROP C'EST TROP!  
Harry : pourquoi?  
Hedwidge : VOS LETTRES SONT TROPS LOURDES!!!!  
Harry : ooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn c'es tu donc ben po malheureux!  
Hedwidge : c'est très malheureux. Comme moyen de pression, nous allons pour commencer… tous se teindre en noir!  
Harry : ¬_¬ et comment vous aller faire ça?  
Hedwidge : … euh non c'est vrai. Nous allons plutôt… *font un tit cocus* nous allons voler moins vite!   
Harry : oh. Et si on ne fait rien par rapport à votre moyen de pression?  
Hedwidge : on va faire la GRÈVE!!!!  
Harry : Vous avez po le droit.  
Hedwidge : OUI! On a reconnu le droit d'associations et de grève en 1878 et …  
Harry : ¬_¬  
Hedwidge : parlant d'associations, on veut un SYNDICAT qui va nous protéger contre le mauvais traitement des humains!  
Harry : ¬_¬ de pire en pire… et pourquoi vous faîtes tous ces moyens de pression?  
Hedwidge : ON VEUT ÊTRE PAYÉ À L'HEURE!!!!

Ron : Harry, j'essayais de dormir…  
Harry : oh. Bon, alors je vais ouvrir mes cadeaux. *cinq minutes plus tard* Oh mon dieu! J'ai reçu l'Éclair de feu 2!!!! Et aussi " le patche de soins pour les balais 2 "! SUPER ORIGINAL!!!!Sans oublier les pierres magiques de l'AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!! OUI!!! Attendez que je regarde bien… MADE IN TAIWAN!!!!! NANANANANA vous êtes tous jaloux hein?  
Hedwidge : ça fait quoi dans la vie une pierre magique de l'Avada Kedavra?  
Harry : sais pas. Mais t'es jalouse hein? NANANANANANANANA!!!

Ron : Harrry, pourquoi tu reçois des cadeaux là? Noël est passé depuis deux semaines déjà…

Hedwidge : c'est qu'on a déjà commencé notre moyen de pression! Ce sont tes cadeaux pour ta fête!

Harry :… ¬_¬  
Hedwidge : Oh mon dieu! Harry! Ta cicatrice! Elle est devenue rouge!  
Harry : ah bon.   
Hedwidge: je pense que c'est parce que Voldemort est ici!!!  
Harry : OH NON ! IL VEUT ME TUER!  
Voldemort : OUI!  
Harry : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
McGonagall *arrive parce ya du bruit* : Qu'est-ce qui fait tout ce bruit moi j'essaie de dormir!  
Voldemort : Sleepdodo *le super sort*  
McGonagall: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN * elle dort *  
Harry : vous avez endormi ma vilaine prof!  
Voldemort : Oui!  
Harry : Merci beaucoup! ^_^  
Voldemort: ah mais de rien! *se font une caresse*  
Harry : Oh mais c'est vrai! Tu as tué un bonhomme!  
Voldemort : Oui! Et je vais te tuer aussi!   
Ron *se reréveil* : OH MON DIEU VOLDEMORT EST ICI!!  
Voldemort : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, s'il-vous-plait…   
Ron : ah oui c'est vrai ^_^' désolé! OH MON DIEU! CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM est ici!!!!!!  
Voldemort : AVADA…  
Harry : Pourquoi on fait pas la paix à la place ?  
Voldemort : parce que je suis MICHANT!  
Harry : … ok…  
Ron : Bon, je pense qu'on va se sauver. Bye Bye toi!  
Voldemort: ... KEDAVRAT!!!!!!  
Harry: ¬_¬ ça prend pas de "T"  
Voldemort: désolé =^_^=! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!  
Harry: RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!  
Voldemort: toi aussi tu dors?  
Harry: non, mon ami il s'appelle Ron ^_^.  
Voldemort: ah ok... Bon, on reprend. AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Harry: je vais lancer ma pierre de l'avada kedavra! ça va peut-être arrêter le sort! *lance la pierre et arrête le sort*  
Ron: tu m'as sauvé! Mon HÉRO!!!  
Harry: ¬_¬ bon on se sauve maintenant!

Ron: ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!  
*se sauvent jusqu'au dortoir des filles*

Harry : oh mon dieu! J'ai oublié Hedwidge!

*retourne dans son dortoir et voit Voldemort et Hedwidge qui discutent*

Voldemort : … et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! On devrait tous utiliser les serpents volants pour livre le courrier! Comme ça, si quelqu'un veut voler la lettre, il se fait manger!

Hedwidge : exactement! Penserais-tu que le ministère de la magie accepterai notre demande?

Voldemort : avec un peu de pression, si on le demande avec une voix douce et des mots gentils, probablement…

Hedwidge : on essaiera un de ces jours! Et je voulais te demander aussi, tu pourrais me teindre en noir parce que…?

Harry : qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma chouette?

Hedwidge : calme-toi Harry, on fait juste parler.

Harry : je vous crois pas!

Neville : oui oui c'est vrai.

Harry : je veux pas vous faire peur, mais avez-vous réaliser que c'est Voldemort qui est là?

Neville : OH MON DIEU! C'est ben trop vrai! *se sauve avec les deux autres*

Harry : bon *attrappe Hedwidge* on s'en va! Au revoir! *retourne dans le dortoir des filles.

Hermione : qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

Ron : on se cache de Voldemort

Hermione : Ron, tu as du faire un cauchemar…

Harry : non non! C'est vrai! Il est là! Il a du transplanter!

Hermione : transplanter?

Harry : euh transplanner je veux dire!

Hermione *pogne une crise de nerf* : COMBIEN DE FOIS IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE VOUS DISES QU'ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANNER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD?

Ron : une coupe de fois encore

Hermione : ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANNER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD! ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANNER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD! ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANNER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD! ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANNER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD! ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANNER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD! Bon ça va maintenant?

Ron : une fois encore…

Hermione : ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANNER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD!

Ron : parfait!

Hermione : fiouuuuuuu j'étais essouflée

Harry : eille qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Voldemort?

Hedwidge : n'importe quoi mais tuez-le pas! Il va m'aider dans ma demande au ministère.

Harry : d'accord.

Hermione : ¬_¬ euh… comment ça se fait que Hedwidge parle?

Harry O_O *regarde Hedwidge* : ouais hein comment ça se fait que tu parles?

Hedwidge : j'ai pratiqué devans le miroir

Harry :…

Hermione : vite! Allons voir Voldemort pour s'arranger avec lui!

*vont voir Voldemort*

Voldemort : Je vais tous vous tuer!

Harry : … on va voir ça… ABRACADABRA!! ALAKAZAM!!!!!

Hermione : Harry, c'est quoi ces sorts-là?

Harry *chuchote* : c'est juste pour lui faire peur!

Voldemort : oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que ces sorts peuvent bien faire? J'ai peur! Je vais faire tout ce que vous voulez!

Harry : j'ai une idée! Tu vas jouer avec nous dans notre pièce de théâtre!

Voldemort : quoi?

Hermione : mais oui, c'est une bonne idée! Tu vas jouer avec nous!

McGonagall *se réveille* : oh! Regardez l'heure! Il va falloir que vous jouiez dans 15 minutes!

Hermione : Bon, on avait dit qu'on faisait Le Livre de la Jungle! On a à peine le temps de décider qui qui fait qui! Mais moi avant de me ramasser en ours je prends la maman loup!

Drago : Ben moi je fais le papa loup debord!

Harry : NON c'est moi !

Drago : c'est toujours toi qui le fait! C'est mon tour!

Harry : … je suis fâché *boude*

Voldemort : MOI je vais être le MÉCHANT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Hermione : Il y a un tigre qui veut tuer Mowgli…

Voldemot : PARFAIT! Harry Potter, tu es Mowgli!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!

Harry : *boude encore* …ok

Trelawney: BONJOUR LES AMIS!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? 

Voldemort : On se prépare un joli spectacle! Tu veux jouer toi aussi!

Trelawney : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Je veux être le méchant!

Voldemort : non non non! C'est moi!

Hermione : il y a un autre méchant si vous voulez…

Trelawney *pogne Hermione par le chandail* : TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS méchant?

Hermione : euh… oui?

Trelawney : c'est qui?

Hermione : euh… un … serpent!

Trelawney: est-ce qu'il veut tuer quelqu'un?

Hermione : tout le monde!

Trelawney : ^_^ SUPERBE!

Voldemort : Mais… c'est moi!

Hermione : oui mais il y a juste Sherkan qui tue quelqu'un…

Voldemort : c'est qui Sherkan? C'est pas le serpent, hein?

Trelawney : j'espere!

Hermione : non, c'est le tigre ^_^

Voldemort : SUPERBE!

Ron : moi je fais un GARS! 

Hermione : Il reste l'ours ou le singe.

Ron : hum… laisse moi réfléchir… qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie le singe?

Hermione : c'est le roi!

Ron : HAHA! C'est moi! WEASLEY IS THE KING!

Lavande: il n'y aurait pas une fée? Ou une princesse?

Hermione : NAN! 

Lavande : une jolie jeune fille? Comme moi?

Hermione : seulement une plus belle.

Lavande : … ok… mais elle n'a pas de baguette? Ou de couronne?

Hermione : NON!

Lavande : ok, ok… je vais le faire quand même…

Hermione : bon, il reste plus que l'ours! Qui est-ce qui reste?

*tout le monde se tourne vers Ginny*

Ginny : euh… j'ai une bierre au beurre sur le feu… euh… il faut que j'y aille! Bye Bye!

Ron : tu nous casseras plus les pieds!

Hermione : tu t'en tireras pas comme ça!

Ginny : mais… mais… JE SUIS TANÉE!!!!! UNE FOIS C'EST UNE GIRAFE, L'AUTRE C'EST UN OURS! ET SI JE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL, JE SUIS UNE BELLE-MÈRE!

Lavande : ben fait la belle-mère à Mowgli!

Hermione : il a PAS de belle-mère! Ginny, tu fais l'ours. Bon, vous lisez le texte et vous essayer de mémoriser un petit peu.

*après deux minutes*

Mcgonnall *prie pour que la pièce ait de l'allure* : PLACE AU SPECTACLE!

Scène 1

Ginny *narratrice* : Il était une fois une louve dans la jungle…

Ron : ça vit po dans la jungle, les loups!

Hermione : oui, en Asie!

Ron :… ah, peut-être… oups! =^_^=

Ginny *narratrice* : … qui avait trouvé un joli bébé abandonné dans un panier. 

Hermione *arrive a 4 pattes et voit le panier* : OOOOOOOOOH! Quel joli bébé!

Harry : agarf!

Hermione *traîne le panier avec ses dents* : Regarde, Papa Loup! J'ai trouvé un joli bébé!

Drago : euh… tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu gros, ton bébé?

Hermione *regarde Harry*: euh…

Ron *arrive en singe* : Bon, quelqu'un aurait vu ma banane?

Hermione *se tape la tête* : quecé tu fais?

Ron : vous avez vu ma banane?

Drago : non!

Ron : vous avez des bananes?

Drago : NON!

Ron : vous avez des bananes?

Drago : TA YEULE!

Ron : vous avez pas de bananes?

Drago : Si tu nous lâche pas je te cloue la lange!

Ron : vous avez des clous?

Drago : non.

Ron : vous avez des bananes? Au fait, vous trouvez pas qu'il est gros votre bébé?

Hermione *fesse Ron avec sa casserole* : NAN! C'est MON bébé et je vais l'élever à ma MANIÈRE!

Ginny *narratrice* : Mais un jour, SHERKAN le tigre, celui qui détestait les hommes, arriva non loin de là.

Voldemort*tigre* : MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ginny*narratrice* : Alors Baguera…

Hermione : Zut! On a oublié Baguera!

Ron : c'est qui Baguera?

Hermione : la panthère noire!

Trelawney : j'aime mieux la rose…

Dumbledore : MOI JE VEUX LE FAIRE! MOI MOI MOI!

Hermione : ¬_¬ euh… ok.

Dumbledore : cette fois-ci, on va chanter une chanson! *monte sur la scène* SI TU AIMES LE SOLEIL, TAPE DES MAINS! *clap clap* SI TU AIMES LE SOLEIL, TAPE DES MAINS! *clap clap* SI TU AIMES LE SOLEIL, LE PRINTEMPS QUI SE RÉVEILLE, SI TU AIMES LE SOLEIL, TAPE DES MAINS! *clap clap* SI TU AIMES LE SOLEIL, FAIS LE TRAIN *CHOU CHOU !!!!* SI TU AIMES LE …

Hermione : TA YEULE !

Trelawney : ÇA c'est une belle chanson! Mais tu as oublié une partie! Tu sais, " SI TU AIMES LE SOLEIL, FRAPPE DES PIEDS! … "

Tout le monde : ¬_¬

Hermione : TAIS-TOI !!!

Voldemort : bof, c'est pas pire… vous voulez que je vous montre les miennes?

Tout le monde : O_O NON!!!!!

Rogue : pourquoi pas?

Mcgonagall *fesse Rogue* : parce qu'on a pas le temps, chéri!

Tout le monde *font des clins d'oeil* : …fiouuuuuuuuuu!

Ginny*narratrice* : Bon, alors… attendez, c'est quoi après?

Hermione : ¬_¬ *se tape la tête et donne un texte à Ginny*

Ginny : euh oui désolé ^_^' hihihi… *narratrice* Alors, Baguera a emmené Mowgli plus loin dans la jungle pour le protéger avec l'autorisation des parents.

Hermione : ¬_¬ oh mon pauvre petit! Tu vas tant me manquer !

Harry : bisou maman?

Drago: NON!

Hermione: euh… d'accord.

Harry *embrasse Hermione _pour de vrai_* : au revoir!

Drago : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Dumbledore se met à 4 pattes, Harry monte sur son dos et ils s'en vont.

Scène 2

Lavande *narratrice* : Mais une nuit, pendant que Baguera et Mowgli dormaient dans un arbre…

Trelawney*en serpent* : ppppppppppsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Voldemort : non non tu l'as pas c'est PPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS……………………………

Trelawney =^_^= : désolée! PPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…………

Lavande*narratrice* : …Le serpent essaya d'étrangler Mowgli.

Trelawney : JE VAIS T'ÉTRANGLER!!!!!

Harry *étouffe* : c'est pas pour de vrai! *repousse Trelawney qui tombe de l'arbre*

Trelawney : ……………………….. OUCH !

Voldemort : c'est quand mon tour là?

Hermione : Pas encore!

Dumbledore : pourquoi moi je dis rien?

Hermione : ¬_¬

Lavande *narratrice* : Le matin, quand Mowgli se réveilla, il vit un gros ours.

Ginny : pas si gros que ça!

Lavande : fais moi confiance ! ;)

Ginny : *murmure* vengeance…

Harry : Bonjour toi! C'est quoi ton nom?

Ginny : euh… *chuchotte* Hermione!?

Hermione: Balourd!

Ginny: O_O…euh…mon nom c'est… Balourd!

Harry *éclate de rire* : Comme c'est laid! C'est encore pire que le mien!

Ginny : ah ouais? C'est quoi le tien?

Harry : Mowgli!

Ginny : j'préfère encore m'appeler Balourd!

Harry *:p* : … 

Ginny : alors je suis là pour t'apprendre à te battre!

Harry : tu t'penses meilleur que moi?

Ginny : ouais

Harry : TU VEUX T'BATTRE HEIN? TU VEUX T'BATTRE HEIN?

Ginny : Approche pour voir!

Harry : même pas besoin! *sort sa baguette* Expeliarmus!

Ginny : Haha! Looser! J'ai pas de baguette! … mais c'est pas juste! Les seules baguettes qui nous concernent sont celles qu'on mange en pain!

Harry : ¬_¬

Ginny : bon maintenant je vais te montrer à te battre *montre à Harry à se battre*

Scène 3

Trelawney *narratrice* : Pendant que Balourd et Mowgli se reposaient, une bande de singes, laids et excités, enlevèrent Mowgli.

Harry *arrive devant le roi des singes* : Que me voulez-vous ! 

Ron : le tigre nous a promis de ne pas nous manger si on te livre à lui!

Harry : ah les tigres de nos jours! Encore du chantage! Même plus capable de chasser seuls!

Ron : Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres!

Harry : ¬_¬ bon en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ron : on a qu'à dancer!

Harry : ¬_¬'

Ron *se met à chanter et à dancer* : Il court il court, le furet! * pile sur une peau de banane et accroche le décor de fond* euh…oups !

----CRASH----

Hermione, Mcgonagall et les lecteurs sensés *se tapent la tête* :…

Ron : Oh Lala! Euh… c'est parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de déforestation ces temps-ci… 

Trelawney : PPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! *parle à son frère* c'est tu correct de même?

Voldemort : mouais…

Trelawney : HAHA! Je vais tous vous manger!

Hermione : c'est pas dans le script!

Trelawney : oui mais moi je veux tuer quelqu'un, bon!

Ron : tue Mowgli, moi je suis pas très bon…

Ginny*arrive avec Dumbledore* : Mowgli! On va te sauv… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici?

Harry : Ron a tué le décor.

Ginny : quand est-ce qu'on l'enterre?

Hermione : Quoi?

Ginny : ben la! Le décor!

Ron : demain après-midi.

Lavande : n'écoutez pas cela les enfants, en vérité, le décor n'était pas vivant!

Hermione : ¬_¬

Harry repart sur le dos de Dumbledore.

Scène 4

Ginny*narratrice* : Sherkan et le serpent discutent.

Voldemort : Bonjour, Serpent!

Trelawney : Quoi? Un serpent!? Où ça?!

Voldemort : c'est toi, idiote!

Lavande : n'écoutez pas ces gros mots les enfants!

Trelawney : oh! C'est vrai! Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

Voldemort : On va tuer l'humain… MUHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Trelawney : c'est bien mais… tu sais pas pourquoi le ciel est si haut?

Voldemort : quoi?

Trelawney : oui, c'est une question qui me tracasse depuis fooooort longtemps et… Est-ce que ce serait pour éviter que les oiseaux se cognent la tête quand ils volent?

Voldemort : ¬_¬ peut-être… Mais il nous faut un plan d'attaque!

Trelawney : au fait, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi…?

Voldemort : NON! Il faut tuer l'humain, la panthère noire et le gros ours!

Ginny : Pas si gros que ça!

Trelawney :ça va pour l'humain et le gros ours, mais on ne pourra jamais tuer la panthère noire!

Voldemort : pourquoi?

Trelawney : je trouvais ça plus sympa comme ça, alors je l'ai teinte en rose!

Voldemort : ¬_¬

Trelawney : je n'aime pas cette histoire.

Voldemort : *soupir* pourquoi?

Trelawney*tousse* : eurm eurm! J'ai un chat dans la gorge!

Voldemort : y'a des chats dans la jungle?

Trelawney :… euh… ¬_¬ alors je disais que…que… snif… je n'aime pas cette histoire parce que… snif… snif… parce que…*sur le bord des larmes* le serpent il a pas de nom! snif…

Hermione : il s'appelle Cas!

Trelawney : t'aurais pu le dire avant! …mais c'est dont ben laid ce nom-là! On pourrait peut-être l'appeler… Trelawney? Vous trouvez pas ça plus joli?

Voldemort : euh… non. Alors moi je vais aller vers le nord, et toi vers le sud! *part vers le nord*

Trelawney : c'est ou le sssssssuuuuuuuuuud?

Voldemort *se tape la tête* : par LÀ-BAS! *pointe du doigt*

Scène 5

Hermione*narratrice* : Baguera veut emmené Mowgli chez les hommes pour qu'il soit protégé de Sherkan.

Dumbledore : Je veux t'emmené chez les hommes pour que tu sois protégé de Sherkan!

Tout le monde : ¬_¬

Harry : NON! JE VEUX PAS!

Hermione : *narratrice* : Balourd ne voulait pas non plus laisser partir Mowgli mais Baguera le convaincu que c'était mieux.

Ginny : Je ne veux pas non plus laisser partir Mowgli!

Dumbledore : c'est mieux!

Ginny : Je suis maintenant convaincu!

Tout le monde : ¬_¬

Hermione*narratrice* : Mowgli se sauva dans la jungle pendant la nuit.

Harry : je vais me sauver dans la jungle cette nuit! 

---silence dans la salle---

Hermione : RON! VA FERMER LES LUMIÈRES !

Ron : euh… oui oups *ferme les lumières*

Harry : je me sauve dans la jungle pendant la nuit! *se sauve*

Voldemort *arrive devant Harry*: JE T'AI ENFIN RETROUVER, MOWGLI POTTER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*affrontement entre les deux*

Voldemort :J'étais en fait un animagus! *se relève* Je suis LORD VOLDEMORT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! *prend sa baguette* AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!

Harry* fait le move de la matrice* : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Hermione *après s'être fessé la tête contre le mur**narratrice* : Mais Baguera et Balourd, la panthère noire et le gros ours, arrivèrent pour sauver Mowgli.

Trelawney : non non c'est une panthère rose et un petit ours!

Ginny : merci! 

Voldemort : AVADA KEDAVRA!

Ginny : *se met devant Harry et pogne le sort* BOOM! *tombe par terre*

Voldemort: zut! JE VAIS TE TUER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Harry : c'était pas plutôt supposé être moi qui devant te tuer?

Voldemort : non c'est moi!

Hermione : non non non c'est Mowgli!

Voldemort : juste pour te faire remarquer, je suis LORD VOLDEMORT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hermione : oui mais dans la pièce c'est Mowgli qui te tue.

Voldemort : ah bon?!…euh… C'ÉTAIT PAS ÉCRIT DANS MON CONTRAT! JE DÉMISSIONNE! *s'en va et rajoute*TRELAWNEY vient-en.

Trelawney : euh mais… Je voulais tuer quelqu'un moi!… ok debord… *part*

Hermione*narratrice* : euh… Sherkan était mort ! ^_^'

Ginny *se relève* : bon, Mowgli, on repart!

Hermione : t'était pas morte?

Ginny : j'ai fait semblant ^_^

Scène 6

Ron *narrateur* : Baguera et Balourd emmène Mowgli jusqu'à un village d'homme.

Dumbledore *avec Harry sur son dos* : on va devoir te laisser ici.

Balourd*boude* : …

Harry : Je veux pas! Je veux retourner chez maman! Je veux…

Ron*narrateur* : une jeune fille arriva en chantant.

Lavande*arrive en chantant* : AU CLAIRE DE LA LUUUUUNE! MON AMI PIERRRROT! PRÊTE-MOI TA PLUUUUUUME, POUR ÉCRIRE UN MOOOOOOTTTT!… Lalalalalalalll…

Harry : euh… ça a tu fait mal?

Lavande *s'arrête de chanter* : quoi?

Harry : euh… oui, quand tu es tombée du ciel !?

Lavande : quoi?

Harry : ben oui, t'es un ange, non?

Lavande : quoi?

Harry : tu sais tu juste dire quoi?

Lavande : euh… quoi?

Harry : ben la…

Hermione: il te trouve belle!

Lavande : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Hermione : Clarica!

Lavande: Ron, finalement je t'aime pas! Harry, tu veux tu être mon chum?

Harry : ouais!

Ron *se jette sur Harry* : c'est pas juste! Moi je t'ai écrit un poême!

Ginny*se jette sur Lavande* : c'est pas juste! C'est moi la plus belle!

Lavande : MÊME PO VRAI! *entre deux baffes* ne regardez pas cela les enfants, ce n'est pas beau!

Mcgonagall : FIN!

MERCI D'AVOIR LU! ET MERCI ENCORE PLUS À CEUX QUI VONT REVIEWER! 

Voyez, ma cousine elle a jamais eu de reviews, alors… ^-^… (m'essaye, m'essaye… ;)

Et bien voilà… j'espere… non ON espere que ça vous a plu! Puis pour le début, l'affaire du bonhomme ça va créer " l'intrigue " de la fic… la _GROSSE _intrigue… ^_^

OUI OUI, je sais vous pensiez pas que je le ferais, mais…

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS!

Angel-Blue : Merci à vous! Je… non ON va essayer de mettre la suite bientôt…

Louna : MERCI! Lol … tes reviews aussi sont drôles… dsl jva aller voir ton nouveau chapitre quand jpourai la je peux pas

Aslan_343 : mici nic… j'ai rien à te dire… dsl lol

Julie : Je l'ai dit, le passage sur Rogue est pas à moi, j'ai juste rajouter des tites affaires… mais suis content que t'ai aimé ça… merci d'avoir reviewé!

Mariecool : lol… d'la publicité… merci pour la GRANDE feuille…

Marion-moune : merci! Quand est-ce que tu met la suite de ton histoire? Mais t'exagère pas avec parfait? Lol… merci d'avoir reviewé!

Hermione2005 : lol, ouais toi aussi t'as remarqué… ça m'étonne vraiment le nombre de lecteurs de Spirou… lol, merci d'être venu lire!

Lunenoire : …euh merci!

Csame : oui je connais Spirou… enfin non pas vraiment j'ai trouvé le livre qui traînait alors… lol… merci d'avoir reviewé!

OH MON DIEU! IL Y A 13 PAGES! LE PREMIER DE VOUS QUI FERME LA FENETRE VA MOURIR!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! mais c'est le chapitre 7 alors vous êtes sauvé… vous allez juste perdre un bras ou une jambe… chanceux, n'est-ce pas? ma yeule…


End file.
